Revenge
by UchihaObsession
Summary: Naruto witnessed something, goes to the training ground to think and gets a visitor. ItaNaru, implied SasuNaru, implied SasuSaku. Could become multichap, let me know what you want. Anal
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own.

--

His mind was blank.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing but at the same time he couldn't deny it was happening. And in front of his own eyes too, so he wouldn't be able to play dumb anymore.

Well he could, since the owners of the two bodies moving so desperately against each other didn't see him. Hell, they were so much into each other that they didn't detect his chakra, that, in his shock, he hasn't hidden.

But he decided he had enough. He had turned a blind eye to his supposed fiancé's infidelities but hit had to stop. He would confront, and then leave him. It was the only way he could regain his pride, and even if that meant a broken heart, then it would have to do because, really, Sasuke was taking it too far.

They had been together for four years now, ever since he came back after killing the snake bastard. Apparently, he had decided Itachi wasn't worth his time anymore and decided to go straight to his second goal: reviving his clan.

It had been discovered a few months before Sasuke's return that Naruto could, because of Kyuubi, bear children. So when they got together, Naruto wasted no time in telling Sasuke, if just to make him less miserable (the bastard had thought his goal couldn't be achieved anymore and spent his time brooding). So it was even more painful to think that the bastard had no need to go around screwing other people, but was still doing it, as if his only goal was to hurt Naruto.

He had never even tried to hide hickies and other marks left by his on-the-side lovers.

The first time Naruto saw them, he had been confused. He couldn't remember leaving those marks. But he just thought he was forgetful.

The second time, he decided to ask Sasuke about them but Sakura had been there and had taken it upon herself to lecture the blond on privacy and blurted out he was shaming the Uchiha name by not being the perfect spouse for Sasuke. So, taking her word to heart, he never asked again.

At least not Sasuke directly. But he did ask Kakashi.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hokage-sama, this is the cloud mission report" said Kakashi, his only visible eye closed in what he supposed was a smile._

"_Kakashi-sensei, it was due twelve days ago!" answered a frustrated Naruto._

"_But Naruto, you looked so busy I decided to give you some time for you to finish it"_

_Now, if you didn't know the man, you could think it was nice, but please… that's Kakashi we're talking about. Plus the twinkling eye was a little suspicious._

"_I will let you off only if you answer a question for me." He said seriously._

_Kakashi suddenly sobered "What is it?"_

"_What would you do if your lover had love bites you didn't put there yourself?"_

"_If I had solid proof, meaning I was sure they weren't mine…I'd leave without a second thought"_

_**End flashback **_

A groan and the sound of lips smacking together brought him back to the scene taking place in his own room and he sighed. He couldn't leave now… he needed his clothes.

The sadistic part of him told him to just go in there just to make them uncomfortable, but he refrained. After all he wasn't ready for a confrontation now.

He may have wanted to make the situation uncomfortable for Sakura, who was supposedly his friend, but he decided to listen to Kakashi and leave…for now (he'd have to come back for his stuff).

Besides he was not one to get revenge right...Right.

--

He walked until he reached the training grounds and flopped down on the cool grass. It was almost three in the morning and he had wandered for almost three hours after he left his house.

He vaguely wondered if Sakura and Sasuke were still there, but then shook his head to get rid of the thought. He had already decided to leave the bastard to his pink haired banshee for them to have dozens of ugly pink haired stuck up fools.

He was so engrossed into his inner rant that he didn't sense the cloaked figures approach him from behind until warm arms encased him into a firm hug. The figure chuckled when he let a very girlish scream out. He yelped and turned his head to the side to see his attacker. And his eyes widened when he saw the red eyes look straight at his blue startled ones.

"Itachi"

"Hello, Naruto-kun" replied the S-class missing Nin.

"Let go of me, you won't get Kyuubi-" screamed Naruto.

Itachi held him while he struggled, not letting him go until he was winded and put him on the ground, kneeling behind him, his hands still holding him tightly.

"Are you done?"

Naruto just nodded. It seemed that the emotional struggle he had with the Sasuke issue had taken a toll on him, if he was winded this quickly.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Itachi, now sure that the blond wouldn't try to escape, let him go and sat down next to him, his back to a tree.

"I know what Sasuke does. I decided to visit you when I saw him and the pink thing at your house"

"You went to our house? Why?" Asked a seriously puzzled Naruto.

"It has been a while since I have encountered Sasuke and decided to visit him a year ago. I witnessed the same scene you did tonight."

"Oh… So why were you here tonight?"

"I decided to come see you the day you would discover it. I thought you would be devastated. You seem well though"

"Oh so you thought you would come and laugh at me? How very Uchiha-ish" he mocked.

"Do not compare me to my foolish brother. I may have slayed them all, but I still remember what I have been taught, and adultery was not on the you-can-do list. I merely came to see how you would fare when you discovered that my brother is not what you thought he was".

He paused, watching as Naruto put his back against the same tree he was against, apparently not suspicious of him anymore.

"So, what are you going to do?" He finally asked.

Naruto sighed, deciding to answer truthfully.

"As I see it, I have two solutions: One, I can just ignore it as I have done up until now and go on with my life. Two I can leave him and never look back."

It hurt Naruto to say it and inside he knew that he could never leave his raven love. He would find a way to get him back.

He looked at Itachi who seemed to consider his options, before smirking.

"Or" he started "you could get revenge on him"

Naruto was puzzled at first because he couldn't see how he would do that. After all, he couldn't imagine them being uncomfortable if he ever did something.

Itachi seemed to fallow his inner reasoning because he stated "I don't mean to embarrass them. I mean… Get even."

Naruto was even more confused. How would that work out?

"How? You want me to sleep with some unknown guy just to get him jealous? That won't work, he-"

"No. It wouldn't only be about them." He stated, his lips curling slightly and his eyes narrowing, making him look quite devilish. "How did you feel when you understood what were those marks on Sasuke? Angry, confused? Sure there was some of that, but since you love my brother so much, you were depressed, right? You felt betrayed, you could have cried, ne?"

Naruto only nodded, not really seeing where this was going.

"Now how do you think he would feel, if he saw the marks on you? Marks that he knew were not his own doing?"

Naruto's eyes widened, knowing Sasuke, he would try to find and kill the one putting them there.

He started a little when he heard Itachi's chuckle;

"I see you know of the Uchiha possessiveness. Believe me it is not something to be taken lightly. I have seen people killed because they just looked a little too much at a future Uchiha bride."

He watched Naruto's reaction, and was satisfied to see his eyes narrow in thought, as if he was imagining the outcome of such a plan. _Just a little more_, he thought

"This is only one outcome of the plan. He would feel anger, jealousy, and despair too, because believe it or not, my brother feels something for you, (lust probably) and to him you are his. And nobody touches what's his, just like nobody touches what's mine. We are quite similar on this point."

"What would be the second outcome?" Asked a now very interested Naruto.

Itachi smirked at the longing in the voice he heard. He knew his little plan appealed to the betrayed Kitsune. He slowly put his arm around Naruto's waist and started speaking lowly, directly into the blond's ear.

"He will be confused, you will appeal to him more, since he will no longer be your main interest."

He put his hand under the blond's t-shirt and caressed the skin he found, his hand trailed up until he found a nipple and started to pinch it to hardness.

"He will neglect the pink thing and you will become the center of his life again"

Naruto yelped when he felt the cold air hit his now naked chest and shivered when he felt Itachi's lips on his. He kissed back with a passion he didn't know existed for anyone else but Sasuke.

Itachi felt the blond surrender to him and would have smirked if his blond wasn't latched onto his mouth, sucking on his tongue like a starved kitten would on his mother's tit.

He knew the blond was thinking of his brother right now, but it was okay, because soon the only thing filling that pretty little one would be him!

He broke the kiss and sucked onto Naruto's neck, intent on leaving as much marks as he could. He needed to own the blond, and show it to everyone.

Naruto felt Itachi bite hard onto his skin and moaned, one hand sneaking into Itachi's hair and the other opening the raven's cloak. He felt Itachi unbutton his pants, mouth still leaving marks on his skin. He bucked slightly when Itachi grabbed his member, stoking it.

Itachi felt the blond melt in his arms and pulled away to take off his shirt while admiring his prize. He was truly a sight. Face flushed and lips parted, heavy breath and lust-filled eyes. Itachi smirked. He was sure Sasuke was very far from his mind right now. He took off the blond's pants and attacked his nipples, twisting and nipping while looking at the kitsune moaning loudly and writhing on the ground.

He felt his own hardness twitching at the sight and decided he couldn't wait longer. He flipped Naruto onto his stomach while putting three fingers in front of the panting kitsune's mouth

"Suck them good or it will hurt"

Naruto wasted no time. He took the fingers in his mouth and put as much saliva on them as he could. He licked them one last time before looking at Itachi in the eyes, putting his torso on the ground and spreading his legs more.

"Don't wait too long, I don't need much stretching" He said. He was a little surprised at his voice. It was way more needy that it usually was. He felt like a whore, with his ass presented so wantonly to Itachi.

He felt the fingers go in one after the other and it wasn't long before he started pushing back against them and moaning even louder than before.

He finally felt Itachi's member at his twitching hole and let out a keening sound of pleasure when Itachi rammed himself into him without pausing.

The raven began a slow rhythm at first, but soon, he found the kitsune's prostate and after some wanton shouts of "harder", "please more" and "Oh God Itachi!", the raven felt his release build like a fire inside him and bent over Naruto to murmur in his ear

"Touch yourself for me"

The blond could have come right there but held it back to please his raven more. If his black haired sex god wanted to see him touch himself then who was he to deny him?

He grabbed his shaft and started pumping in time with the raven's thrusts. He pumped faster when he felt the thrusts become more erratic and he finally came, screaming his lover's name before loosing consciousness.

"Itachi!!"

The raven was not far behind. The already tight cavern tightening even more around his engorged cock making him loose control and he groaned his lovers name right into the other's ear, making him shudder and spurt a little more come onto the training ground's grass.

They both collapsed onto the floor, regaining their breaths.

After a few minutes, Itachi got up on his elbow, and looked at Naruto before getting up and cleaning himself and his lover up.

--

Itachi left Konoha's training grounds satisfied. His little scheme had worked perfectly and he was sure that his blond, yes _**his**_, had no thoughts of getting Sasuke back now. He was completely his and he just couldn't wait to visit again.

He had decided he wanted the blond when he first came to Konoha and found his brother in bed with the pink thing. He then decided to wait for the right time to approach the blond.

That was a year ago. He hadn't planned to wait this long but he knew it was worth the wait when he thought of his little blond's reactions last night (this morning?).

He smirked.

Yes very satisfied indeed.

--

Naruto woke up with a start and regretted it deeply when he felt an electrifying sensation in his lower back. The pain left him no doubt. That had been no dream.

He looked down to see his clothes back on him and decided to think about everything after a good bath at home.

He arrived at his house and found Sasuke and Sakura sitting on his couch. He didn't even glance at him and went straight (well he was limping) to his bathroom. He did however see the curious look the brunette sent him and heard him throw the pink thing out before coming after him.

But he didn't care anymore. Not about his raven friend or about the pink one. Nope. They didn't matter.

Revenge had been too good.

--

A/N: hey everyone! New one shot, I felt like writing in the middle of the night.

Let me know what you think of this one. Maybe this could become a multi chap fic, I don't know yet so for now it will stay a one shot, unless I have lots of demands for this to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Hey! Because of all your nice reviews I decided to make this a multichap!! So here is the second chapter.

Thanks again for all your positive reviews!!

Enjoy…

--

The blond was soaking in a bath still thinking about his little encounter.

Now that his brain had taken back control of his body, he felt like crawling under a rock and just die of shame. He had sex with Itachi of all people. His fiancé's murderous brother!

He couldn't believe how he had given in so quickly. He could just remember him talking about Sasuke's reaction to eventual marks a lover would leave… He could remember that the idea aroused him, the thought of giving Sasuke a dose of his own medicine… And then Bam! He was on all fourth waiting to be pounded!

He had to give it to Itachi, the guy was a freaking genius! He didn't know if it was planned or if it was just the spur of the moment, but the guy had caught him at the right time.

He had to admit that Itachi's reasoning did make sense. But he just wasn't one to hurt people intentionally… Well, he could, but he just didn't want to do that to Sasuke, after all, he didn't expect Naruto to be home that early… Right?

Oh who was he kidding? The bastard knew exactly what he was doing. Just like all those times before, all those non hidden marks Sakura and others had left behind. They were both in this together and it _was_ intentional.

However, he still didn't know what possessed Sasuke to do that. If he wanted out, he could just have left him right? So why hurt him purposefully?

He remembered the first time he caught Sasuke cheating. It had been a civilian girl. She was pretty and Naruto knew she was a member of his Fan club. He had been walking home after a late night in his office when he heard light moaning coming from an alley, nearby. He had stealthily gone onto the roof overlooking the place, and almost gasped aloud, giving away his presence.

He had become a little closed off after that, trying to protect himself but the sight still haunted him sometimes. He could still see that brunette's legs wrapped around Sasuke as he pounding her against the wall.

Why did he not say anything you ask?

Because he loved the raven. Because he was afraid. Afraid that Sasuke would leave and then he would be totally alone.

With the Sakura episode today, it was the second time he actually saw anything, but he didn't doubt that there was more than those two.

So _why_?

He sighed. It was definitely not the time to think about that. He didn't have answers anyway.

No, for now, he would just bask in the feelings he experienced in the arms of his fiancé's most hated enemy.

He never thought, he would feel that way with another. Well, technically, it's been a while since he felt anything with Sasuke since they didn't sleep together for at least a month. And why would he, he had Sakura.

But still, what did it mean?

He had given in so fast… did he not love Sasuke anymore or was he just horny… And well, Itachi is not half-bad…

_Ugh! Understatement of the year…_

He could feel his blood go south just at the thought of the older raven. He closed his eyes and sighed, he decided to try and ignore it for now.

Well at least he did choose a good lover. He blushed a little when he felt a shudder pass through his body.

And, he was the best choice if he really wanted Sasuke to be out for blood. But he wouldn't do this as revenge, it was Itachi's suggestion not his so…

He didn't like the thought of revenge. No, that was supposed to be Sasuke's field.

But, no matter how he tried to think of it he just knew himself, he had wanted Sasuke to feel as he did tonight and Itachi was the conveniently willing participant.

And he would probably do it again if Itachi ever came back to 'visit'.

…

So with this out of the way, what should he do about Sasuke? He was still his fiancé. Should he leave him as Kakashi said or should he play a little with him first?

Thinking of Sasuke, it seemed that the pink haired bitch never left when he threw her out of the house. She started banging on the door to be let in.

He could hear her asking his fiancé if she could come by the next day and he could hear Sasuke's cold answer… And he seemed really annoyed.

If he knew his Sasuke, he was restraining himself of literally kicking her out so he could come and check on him.

It must have been weird when Naruto didn't come to greet him as he usually did everyday. It must have been even weirder that he had not reacted at all when he saw them on the couch. After all Sakura was sitting halfway onto his lap, and any lover, yes even Naruto, would have thrown a rightful fit.

It seemed that Itachi was right on this point. He had roused Sasuke's interest by ignoring him. And he even threw his mistress out and was going to follow him like a lost puppy!

He vaguely wondered if every man would react to that. It was a strange concept to him.

He shook his head slightly and got back to his previous thoughts.

What should he do about Sasuke?

It seemed that the raven was bent on hurting him, for whatever reason. Or he would at least have the decency to not bring his mistress in their house for a fuck.

He got out from his bath and looked at himself in his mirror, flushing slightly at the marks left by his little tryst with Itachi.

No, he needed Sasuke to feel something, not for him to come back to Naruto, he didn't want him anymore. But since Sasuke would never feel remorse over his actions (Sasuke and regrets didn't fit in the same sentence), so he would have to _suffer_ just as Naruto did.

Plus, it would be fun to see how long Sasuke would hold out before cornering him, demanding an explanation.

He would have to wait though. The thought of keeping an affair was only appealing if Itachi was in as well. Only because it would be like the cherry on top of the cake…

And maybe he could have more of tonight's enjoyment as well…

He kind of felt bad for Sasuke but at the same time it was his own fault. He was the one who had started it.

His eyes narrowed when he heard the front door close harshly and he heard footsteps coming toward their room.

_As Itachi said_, he thought, _it will not be revenge, it'll just be getting even…with a little compensation for me…_

--

Sasuke entered their room still slightly puzzled.

The dobe had come back home very late and didn't say a word. He just went straight to the shower, leaving his clothes in a heap before the bathroom door.

It was definitely not something he did everyday. The first thing he would do would be greeting him since he was always home before Sasuke. Then he would prepare him a bath and go see to their dinner.

The dobe was a regular housewife. One would expect something else from the leader of a village but that's Naruto for you, surprising you at every turn.

When they had gotten together, Sasuke had been ecstatic (inwardly of course). Who wouldn't be?

The dobe had grown to be beautifully handsome, incredibly strong and was still his fiercely loyal self. And he was in love with the blond… What else could anyone want?

But then…

He sighed. There was no need to think about that now. He had taken his decision a few months ago anyway and he wasn't going to change his plans now.

He was going to leave the blond.

And he was planning on Naruto walking in on him and Sakura earlier, and then it would have been Naruto who would have left. Because there would be no way the blond would stand for anything resembling betrayal.

He sighed again when he heard the shower stop. He would tell the blond tonight, it was better for them both.

And with that out of the way, he will be able to concentrate on reviving his clan.

He didn't think that Sakura was the best choice but she was the strongest kunoichi and that did count a lot for him.

He couldn't tolerate weak people, maybe a side-effect of his brother's words all those years ago. And Sakura was so in love with him that she would never see any type of infidelities.

Because of course, he didn't plan on leaving the blond totally. Naruto was his. He would never leave him for anyone else to take. That body, those eyes, that smile and above all that ass were his. His for the taking now or when he would be married to pinky. That would never change.

He will just have to leave him gently, so there would be no awkwardness when they saw each other. That and he didn't want the Hokage mad at him (suicide missions were not his thing thank you very much).

He undressed to his boxers and sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for the blond to emerge from the bathroom.

He heard the door open, looked up…

And almost had a seizure when he saw him.

--

Yay!! How was it?

I know there were lots of thoughts but since it was supposed to be a one-shot there were some details I overlooked a little in chapter 1, so I decided to put some of them in here.

I know I'm mean to stop here. But I thought it would make next chapter more interesting… right?

Thanks for reading and as always please review and I'll give you cookies!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Reviews answer!! For chap2

**Karlena**: Glad you liked it!! Yes Itachi is a possessive bastard too so he left lots of marls on little Naru-kun. XD and yes Sasuke wants them both, the greedy bastard!

**Liar-just-a-liar**: Happy you liked my story… But your username is making me doubt you a little lol.

**ItaNaruLover**: Thanks, I'm happy you liked it and I just love your reviews lol. I hate cliffhangers too but I felt sadistic last time…I'll try to stop ……mutters lowly If I can.

**FallenPie**: Thanks and I hope you will like Sasuke's reaction.

**x.Jamie-Chan.x**: Itachi will probably be in next chapter… Or maybe chapter 5. I need to see what Naruto will do with Sasuke first lol

**SuperN**: Thanks, happy you liked it. Well Sasuke had it coming lol.

**Laii**: Thanks for reminding me. I totally forgot about it.

**Sa-Chan**: Thanks and I hope you'll like Sasuke's reaction. I hope you didn't wait too long for the new chappie ;-)

**Kyuubi****Girl**: Yes, I admit, I felt evil when I put the cliffy, but I did update quickly right? Don't be mad or I'll have to puppy-dog-eye you and it will not be pretty lol.

**Kashana**: Here you go, Sasuke in all his fury lol

**Barking Spiders**: Thanks. I hope you'll like this chappy too.

**LightDark54**: Thank you. See I did update soon.

**Ying9**: Yup he had it coming!! ItaNaru smut real soon, promise lol

**Moongirl**: Thanks, I hope you'll like this one too

**NiChee**: Thank you.

**ShadowPhoenix1****43**: Well Naruto won't be so nice this time. I'm going to try to do something different here, I hope it will be realistic. As for Naruto being Hokage… Well let's just say that both he and Itachi are full of resources. I won't tell more than that lol. I can't stand cheaters too waves a sign of the anti-cheater league while screaming "kill them all XD

**Snowyangel-13**: I will suppose you wanted to say Sasuke didn't deserve Naruto and I will say I totally agree that bastard starts mumbling profanities

**PirateCaptainBo**: Glad you like it. Hope you'll like this one too.

**Amethyst rulzz**: I agree with you he needs to suffer laughs evilly with you

**Mrk33**: I will only say that it's a possibility. XD

**TheDeviant**: Thanks hope you enjoy this one.

**Stoic-Genius**: heheheh I'm evil! Yup Sasuke has a lots of surprises coming to him. And lots are not nice at all. As I said to Shadowphoenix, they have a lot of resources so _maybe_ they could live it in the open… I admit that I didn't think of this yet… It _was_ supposed to be a oneshot lol.

**Kitsune Cupcake**: Thanks, I hope you will like it

**EdSpikeSesshyGirl**: Hope you like his reaction XD. PS: Sesshy is sooo mine lol.

**Reychop**: You're the only one who mentioned Sasuke's reasons and yes he did know but I won't say more for now, you will have to wait ;-). Thanks it's really nice to hear that your writing feels real lol Cookies for U.

**Phantomshadowdragon**: Yeah but even D-rank mission would be too kind even for Sasuke lol

**Angsg****irl**: NO don't kill me I'm not evil anymore!! No more cliffy (for now). Yup Sasuke is going to be really possessive. ;-)

**IndifferentKittenCrys**: Yes Sasuke will know but not until later.

**Dino6**: Sasuke is just a possessive bastard, I'm sure he's going to do something stupid sooner or later smirks

**NyaleIsamba**: Thanks bows and picks up roses from floor. Yes Itachi is definitely going to help lol.

**Violetrulez123**: Don't worry, Itachi is going to get a Naru-chan lol

**Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan**: You got me with your puppy dog eyes. Here's your chapter lol

**Clemen**: Thanks, glad you liked it.

**SetoKaiba22692**: Yeah stupid Sasuke, thinking Naruto's his… Well not in this story lol

**Angel'sMystery**: Thanks and I know I felt like being an evil author lol

Oh and I would like to say that Yes Naruto is the Hokage. I think it wasn't clear.

Okay I hope I didn't forget anyone. If so I'm sorry gives you cookies.

Well on with the story…

--

Naruto was having the time of his life.

He knew it was a good idea to not take his clothes in the bathroom with him. He was only clad in a very skimpy white towel, and all of Itachi's possession marks were showing.

Even the ones positioned very closely to his manhood.

_Heh heh take that Sasuke-teme…_

Sasuke's expression was just priceless. The look on his face was a cross between rage and disbelief. He looked as if he was ready to throttle the one who put these marks there.

Naruto inwardly smirked. _Seems like the bastard knows he didn't put them there_.

Of course he would, it's been a while since they had sex and Sasuke never left that much hickeys. He was too absorbed into getting his own pleasure, even disregarding Naruto's. When he left some, it looked like was just to hurt his lover, the marks looked more painful than the one Itachi had left.

Thinking of Itachi made Naruto shudder and close his eyes briefly.

He suddenly felt a breeze against his naked chest and opened his eyes. Sasuke was standing right before him and the look in his eyes screamed 'murder'.

--

Sasuke was having a hard time breathing right.

It felt as if his chest was being crushed by a boulder and he could feel his eyes flickering between the Sharingan and their normal onyx colour.

He was staring at Naruto's chest, mentally trying to count the too many marks left on _his_ lover.

He felt like murdering the bastard who dared to touch what was his.

He was no fool. He knew these could never be his doing. It's been more than a month that he repeatedly refused his lover. So, no, these possession marks were definitely not his.

Other than the fact that they hadn't had sex for that long, they just didn't look like the type of bruise he started to leave after his little discovery.

No, those were marks left to show people the ownership they had over the Dobe's body, those were like a warning, they just meant 'back off, he's taken'. They were the type of marks he used to leave on Naruto's body before everything started.

He was a little startled to feel pain, amongst the flurry of emotions trying to overload his brain and chest.

He thought he knew the Dobe. He was supposed to be loyal, trustworthy, and above all honest. So why would he cheat on him?

Then again, he was not hiding it. So maybe he was still honest…

It felt weird to have his own 'attack' be thrown back against him, especially when you absolutely don't expect it.

Naruto had never shown anything but unconditional love for Sasuke, even when it was clear that his fiancé was cheating on him and was not even hiding it.

The pain gained the upper hand on the chock and he vaguely wondered if this was how Naruto had felt all this time.

If that was, then Sasuke was suddenly aware of how stronger than him Naruto was. He had taken this for a year without breaking down, and here Sasuke was, ready to just roll over and play dead (or kill the bastard who touched the Dobe, whichever came first).

He saw Naruto shudder and close his eyes in what looked like pure bliss and he decided that it would have to be the latter.

Yes, he would kill the bastard and then he would punish the Dobe for offering his body, Sasuke's property, to someone else. He belonged to Sasuke. Mind, body and soul and it seemed that he was starting to forget it.

Never mind that he had done the same before, and was still doing it. It was different. Sasuke was punishing Naruto, and Naruto had no right to even think about someone else.

With this conclusion in mind, he used his speed to appear right before the Dobe and waited for him to open his eyes.

When he did, he pinned him against the wall behind him, and trapped his hands above his head. He was vaguely aware of the blond's towel falling, and decided to take advantage of that, but first, he wanted answers.

"Where are those coming from?" he hissed

Naruto was looking right into is eyes, absolutely not scared. Sasuke even thought he saw mirth in his eyes.

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" he asked. Naruto decided to play dumb. After all, isn't that what he did when Naruto asked him about his marks?

Ah no of course, Sasuke did not play dumb, he just disregarded him and Sakura had made him feel like a fool.

But Sasuke was not someone you could dismiss, unless you wanted him angry (Itachi used that a lot) and Naruto wanted to play a little before dropping the bomb, so as much as he wanted to give Sasuke a dose of his own medicine, playing dumb would have to do for now (at least until he found Itachi).

He saw Sasuke's closed fist coming toward him and flinched slightly when it connected with the wall, right beside his head.

_Oooh that must have hurt…_he thought

"Don't take me for a fool Naruto. I'm talking about those marks" He narrowed his eyes until only black slits could be seen "Who.Touched.You?"

Naruto debated with himself. Should he tell him now that it was his sex god of a brother? Or should he wait...

_Hmmm yes I'll wait ... one bomb at a time…_

"You have no right to ask me this" He said and for a second Sasuke thought he was finally going to confront him about his affairs.

But Naruto only took a big breath and said in an all knowing tone "You are shaming the Uzumaki name by asking me that." His voice suddenly became cold "Isn't what Sakura said? You didn't say anything that time, so you can't say anything now…"

Sasuke froze slightly as he remembered Sakura say something very similar to that when Naruto asked about his own marks.

It was true that he never said anything. Not because he agreed, because he knew that if the blond had not lied to him, he would have been the perfect person to be an Uchiha. But it was better for him and his little plan if Naruto was clueless.

The blond was still so naïve and he was not ready for the confrontation. So it worked for Sasuke if the blond remained ignorant.

He admitted to himself that his plan still needed to be carried out, so he couldn't accuse the blond of anything or it would raise questions about his past actions and how ha acquired his own sets of hickeys.

It was painfully obvious that the blond knew, but as long as nothing was spoken out loud they would continue to do as if there was nothing wrong.

_Hn, that doesn't mean he won't be punished_, he thought _I'll just have to make him beg more…_

He looked down to the blond naked form and licked his lips. The expanse of golden skin was still as appealing as it was the first time he saw his blond naked.

He felt his groin stir at the thoughts of his blond in various positions and decided he needed to have his Dobe _now_.

Naruto was slightly taken aback at Sasuke's reaction and once again he was thinking about Itachi's genius.

Sasuke was reacting just as he said: Confused, jealous, possessive.

However, he was sure that Sasuke would have pushed more for his answers. But it seemed as if he was holding out… As if he didn't need to be confronted now.

Naruto was not dumb either, he understood Sasuke's reasoning. He knew that the others wouldn't confront him because it would raise questions about him, his actions.

But it seemed as if he had an ulterior motive to not wanting to fight with him. And Naruto didn't know what it was.

He sighed. It didn't matter anyway. He would soon tell Sasuke and everything would be over.

He felt a pang in his chest at the thought. But he was still determined. Sasuke had started a war and Naruto would be damned if Sasuke didn't suffer along with him.

He felt Sasuke's mouth on his neck, right above one of Itachi's mark and sighed. It seemed Itachi was right once again.

What hadn't appealed to Sasuke in a month was now very welcome since someone else was interested.

He felt Sasuke's eyes on him and opened his, wondering when he had closed them.

It seemed that the bastard was asking for his entire attention. He smirked a little

_Why not… It has been a while after all._

And he let his fiancé lead him to the bed.

--

Sakura decided to stop watching the boys and jumped from the tree overlooking their bedroom.

She was pissed beyond belief.

It had taken her months to convince Sasuke that he didn't need to sleep with the blond anymore since she would be soon giving him heirs, and all it takes is for the blond to cheat on him for him to screw him again?

Ugh, men, they were so weird.

And who could be the Dobe's mysterious lover?

She did know lots of civilians who would like to be the Hokage's wife or just his mistress, so did he jut find one to get back at Sasuke?

No, that didn't seem possible. The blond wasn't a mean person, he wouldn't do things for revenge.

That and she doubted he was bi. Except for her in their Genin days, he had never looked at a girl, so it seemed it would be a male lover.

Ah well, she didn't care anyways. It would only help her in getting her Sasuke-kun. After all he was an Uchiha, they were very prideful people. He may have forgiven him this time but next time he would surely kill him. Sasuke didn't take shit from anyone, Hokage or not.

She giggled as she imagined the scene.

Sasuke killing Naruto, taking his place as the Leader, and then he will proclaim his love for her and they will marry and have lots of kids.

She sighed. The perfect public beginning to their hidden love.

She suddenly scowled and muttered.

"I need to get Sasuke away from Naruto before he finds everything out"

--

Hours later, the two lovers were still engrossed in their passion, passion that they only seemed to have in the very beginning of their relationship.

But that night meant different things for the two.

One was desperately trying to erase the touch of a stranger.

The other was simply saying goodbye.

--

A/N: I hope you liked the new chapter. There should be more action in the next one… Though I don't know when it'll be posted.

Anyway thanks for reading and please review…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own

Answers to Anonymous reviews for chap 3

**Sa-Chan**: Sorry no ItaNaru in this one but there should be in the next one. And Sasuke's reaction in next chappie too lol. Patience, patience…Ducks under flying tomatoes

**Animelvr**: Sasuke will not find out it's Itachi until later. There's a lot of drama before that. Though I can't wait to write that XD

**Ddd**: Normally I would agree with you but I kinda like to read sadistic Naruto sometimes. Sasuke needs to suffer.

And again, Thanks for all your reviews.

--

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling refreshed.

He knew Sasuke had a shift that morning so he was alone as he got ready to leave for his office.

He left the house about an hour later, deciding to walk through the village so he could do some thinking.

They spent the entire day in bed and were only disturbed twice. The first time by an ANBU who came to check on his suddenly absent Hokage. The second time by Sakura who came to see Sasuke and was kicked out again by a very pissed off Uchiha.

The ANBU seemed very surprised when Naruto told him he wouldn't be in the office that day. But it wasn't like it mattered. He had spent the last year working his ass off, trying to avoid coming home to an empty house, and he could afford to take a day off.

He was even enjoying himself with Sasuke and even thought of drawing out their relationship a little more. After all it was not like he needed to tell him he was leaving him as soon as possible right?

He was contemplating the thought when he had felt Sakura's Chakra approaching their house and his 'good' thoughts shattered.

He had felt his chest clench and he remembered why he was leaving the bastard and wanted him to suffer.

The rest of the night was very quiet after that. When Sasuke had come back to bed, Naruto was on his side, his back to Sasuke and he had feigned sleep, while trying to think of something awful to do to the pink thing.

He arrived at his office, smiling at his guards as he passed by them and settled in his big chair, looking at the pile of paperwork waiting for him.

He still didn't know what to do with her. After all, for Sasuke, it was very easy to find something to hurt him. He knew the man like the back of his hand. Either cheat (with his hated brother it would be even better), or play with his possessive side. Sasuke was like a petulant child, he didn't share, not even with friends.

And that applied for Naruto too. He sighed as he remembered his friends. Friends he didn't see since Sasuke and him moved in together, about a year ago. Now that he was not blinded by either love or depression, he could see that it wasn't fair to leave his friends like he did.

He would have to do something about that. But coming back to the Sakura issue, he couldn't see what could hurt her… Except for keeping Sasuke away from her, or kill her and he didn't think he could do that, as appealing as it sounded.

So for now he would just have to do what he could, until he found a more hurtful punishment.

He smirked when he thought of his next meeting, later today.

_Yes, that will __do for now…_

--

Sakura was walking toward the hospital, half running there. Her shift started twenty minutes ago and she was still far from the hospital.

She had decided to go see Naruto later and tell him everything about her affair with Sasuke. She was sure the blond was still clueless and she needed Sasuke away from him as soon as possible.

She shuddered slightly at the thought of Sasuke finding out what she did to break their happiness.

He would kill her, she was sure of that.

But surely Naruto would not let him. The blond idiot was just too nice for his own good and she knew he always protected his friends. And she was determined to take advantage of that as much as she could.

She was startled to see an ANBU appear before her and tell her she was summoned by the Hokage.

She inwardly smirked.

Well, she will have to be very convincing.

--

Sasuke was having the best day since this whole mess started.

He was even starting to regret all he had done to the blond even if he did feel it was, in a way, justified.

He had started this to hurt the blond just as Naruto had tried to hurt him, to keep him next to the blond by lying to him. He had thought that the blond would tell him the truth when he saw that lying to Sasuke would not keep Sasuke with him.

But Naruto had never said anything, and his little revenge had escalated.

At first it was supposed to be only once, with that girl in the alley. He knew the blond was there and he expected him to come out and confront him, not leave soundlessly and never say anything about it.

Then Sakura had proposed to help. She had spread the rumour that he slept around for the blond to react, again nothing was ever mentioned.

He was kind of happy that he didn't have to sleep with random fangirls anymore (and so damned happy he was using protection every time). It was more of a chore than anything else. And then Sakura asked him to bear his heirs (again) since Naruto couldn't. And in his anger for the blond, and his lies, he accepted.

It was kind of sad that he had to close his eyes and imagine the Dobe to be aroused when he was with Sakura. But he didn't have a choice. He had to have heirs; he wouldn't let his clan die out because of his selfishness or a lying blond.

He couldn't understand why Naruto had lied to him. He was a little depressed when he fell in love with the blond because he couldn't restore his clan then, but why come and tell him lies? Was Naruto afraid he would leave him?

Well, he was going to leave now anyway, and he had been cheating on him for a year, so it hadn't done much good to him.

He was starting to doubt his decision to leave the blond. Even if he planned to keep him close (even closer than his future wife actually), he didn't want to spend his life being as miserable as he was now, and he didn't leave him yet.

That, and the day before just reminded him of what he could have…

He sighed and felt the ANBU's presence before he appeared before him.

He gave him a scroll and left.

Naruto was summoning him later today.

_Hn, wonder what the Dobe wants…_

--

Sakura arrived at Naruto's office and was told the Rokudaime was in a meeting.

She was starting to get very pissed, three hours later, and was ready to barge into his office when he opened the door, smiling like an idiot.

_What is he smiling about_, she thought.

She entered the office and saw Gaara, gourd on his back, leaning against the wall next to the window. She almost had a heart attack when he turned cold, murder filled eyes toward her, and almost bolted when his sand started rising from his gourd.

He looked just like he did at the Chûnin exams years ago. It was scary as he was even more powerful now, even without his demon.

She turned to Naruto when he addressed her

"Sakura, you are going to have a new mission" he started "Gaara here is going to be in the village for the next week and will need a place to stay and a bodyguard".

At Gaara's look he added "Even though he doesn't need it"

He inwardly smirked when he saw her tremble a little.

"You will be staying with him 24/7, he will be living with you, in a place he will choose. You will have to take his orders when I'm not available, meaning for the entire week" He paused "Do you have questions?"

Naruto wanted to laugh so much and he could see Gaara's mouth twitch sometimes, from the corner of his eye. She looked like she had seen a ghost… And it seemed she was ready to bolt when Gaara looked at her.

She gulped, slightly, and blurted out "Why me?" before she could stop herself. She cleared her throat a little "I mean… Wouldn't Gaara-san rather have a male Shinobi to keep him company?"

Naruto thought a little before answering, eyes narrowed at her "Are you questioning my choices, Haruno?"

Sakura started a little, Naruto's voice was colder than she thought he could achieve.

She shook her head "No. I accept the mission" She could have sworn she heard Naruto mutter "as if you had a choice".

"Step out for a moment. I have to speak with Gaara." Said Naruto

"I have to speak with you too, it's important." She said

Naruto looked at her strangely and nodded "Gaara has a meeting with the elders this afternoon, come see me then"

She nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

Naruto waited for a while before looking at Gaara "So?" he said

"She is trouble, definitely" he said, still looking at the now closed door.

Garra looked at him and smirked sadistically, eyes clearly showing his pleasure "I will make this week the worst she has ever experienced"

Naruto laughed out loud; glad he had an ally in this mess.

--

Sakura came back while Gaara was in his meeting.

She was exhausted already and the day wasn't even over yet. Gaara was a sadistic bastard, as far as she was concerned.

He had rented an entire floor at the hot springs inn, the best there was in Konoha, and the idiot had made her clean, the entire floor three times already, windows and all. She had tried telling him she wasn't his maid, but one look from these cold, furious eyes, and a reminder of Naruto's exact orders sent her in a cleaning frenzy.

She winced as her muscles started to ache again, while she climbed the stairs to Naruto's office. She was going to ask him to get a partner at least. There was no way she would survive a week if this continued.

She knocked on Naruto's office when the secretary told him he was alone in there, and entered. The blond was at his desk, doing paperwork. He leaned back into his chair when he saw her.

"Get to the point, I have work to do" He said, coldly.

She took a deep breath and started.

"Naruto, we have been friends for a long time" she looked at him strangely when he snorted, but continued with her prepared speech "And you know how happy I was when you got together with Sasuke-kun, but I have something to tell you"

She paused and looked at him trying to see if he was intrigued by her little speech. He raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to continue. "Sasuke-kun and I… We have been together for some time now" She waited, looking for a reaction but his face was blank, as if he already knew…

She started a little when she heard him chuckling "Sakura" He started "Do you really think you guys were sneaky about it?" He chuckled again "I knew that, I think you forgetting that I have Kyuubi? That I could smell your stench on him?"

He leaned on his desk, placing his elbows on it, hands laced before his mouth. The look he sent her made her feel very little, unimportant. It was the same feeling she had when they were Genins and she felt useless once again.

"Now if you don't have anything important to say, leave. I have real issues to deal with. You can go back to your pathetic little fantasy world"

She was taken aback by his harsh words. She couldn't imagine he would have changed that much, but, after all, she should have expected it.

He was not one to take betrayal lightly and he did say he had known of their affair for a while. Why didn't he say anything? Then again, it was better for her that he didn't confront Sasuke. She could just imagine the chaos that would have ensued.

She held her head high and turned to leave. When her hand touched the door knob, she heard him speak again.

"Sakura. Just remember one thing. You may have his body, but if he's still the Sasuke I knew, you will never have anything else… Believe it"

She whirled around "That's not true, we love each oth-"

"Leave" he cut her off, and smirked

"I think Gaara is waiting for you"

--

Sasuke looked at the time and teleported directly inside Naruto's office.

He looked around, satisfied to see his Dobe was done with his meetings for the day. Good, they could have some time alone.

He saw Naruto get up from his chair and put a scroll before him, urging Sasuke to take, and read it.

He did and looked startled at Naruto.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Naruto looked at him, feeling his chest clench again when he said the words.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving you"

--

Both of them were rooted to their respective spots, eyes intent on each other, and didn't feel the ruby pair of eyes, watching the events, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

--

A/N: Is that a cliffy? I'm not sure… I tried to make it a little longer than usual…

I know I said Monday for this chapter, but I felt like writing it now. Your

Reviews are compelling me to write more.

Okay, so what did you think of this one? I kinda like how it turned out

Next chappie: Slight Confrontation… And ItaNaru goodness!!

Well I hope you liked this one.

Please review and thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke felt his heart stop

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Answers to anonymous reviews chapter 4:

**Anonymous**: I agree seems like Kishimoto take his ideas from fanfiction LOL. Hehe that's a nice idea you got there. Here's your pregnancy, you guessed right about it XP.

**Sa-Chan**: Thanks! Cookies for U!

Thanks to all those who read, reviewed!!

--

Sasuke felt his heart stop.

He knew he had heard right, but never in a million years could he have imagined Naruto leaving him first.

He never imagined any other outcome than the one he made up with his plan.

«What ?» Asked Sasuke. He was having trouble breathing. The air felt suffocating and he vaguely wondered if he was going to pass out and embarrass himself.

"I said I was leaving you. I'm breaking off the engagement"

He didn't like Naruto's tone. It was too bland, a little too casual for his tastes, as if the blond had decided to leave a long time ago and was waiting for the right moment to tell him.

He didn't know why the blond decided now was the right time, but he would have to find out.

His thought abruptly stopped when he heard the blond talking.

"I will have my stuff out of your house by tomorrow morning but we will need to go and cancel everything we ordered for the wedding. Stupid people need two signatures-"

The blond continued his rambling, unaware of Sasuke's anger rising with each indifferent sentence he uttered. As if breaking off something with your two year old lover was an everyday, unimportant occurrence.

Naruto suddenly found himself pinned, his back painfully slammed against his desk. His hands were pinned at his sides and for the first time since he started talking, he looked at the Uchiha.

He didn't like what he saw. Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning like crazy and he looked as if he was going to snap really soon. That could get ugly.

"Stop talking about that shit" hissed Sasuke "Tell me why you're leaving" he demanded.

This annoyed Naruto. Why was Sasuke playing dumb all of a sudden? Did he really need to say it was because he was a cheating bastard?

"As I have told Sakura earlier, you two have not been subtle about your little fling. I have known since the beginning. Well, maybe not, but really close to it. And I have known about those other affairs before that one too."

Sasuke's head was spinning. It was not supposed to be like this. He was not ready for Naruto to confront him about that. And Sakura- Wait.

"What does Sakura have to do with this?" He asked.

Naruto looked at him for a while before suddenly pushing him away harshly. He sat down on the edge of his desk and smirked.

"Why! Sakura came to me earlier and told me about the _red hot passion_ you have for each other"

If Sasuke was not an Uchiha, he would be gaping at him right now. Or he would be cursing Sakura to hell and back. Naruto was mocking him. It was very clear, not only in his words but in his eyes and posture also. Everything in Naruto screamed how much of a fool he was.

Naruto saw the half anguished look on Sasuke's face and decided to add more salt to the wound.

"Well, I was going to leave you anyway, since my lover and I decided it was time but when she came to me I thought I would leave you now so you could live your _youthful passion_ as Lee would have said"

Naruto was really enjoying himself. Who knew getting even was so funny?

At first, he didn't plan on mocking the Uchiha, but Sakura's visit, and her declarations had shaken something inside of him and he wanted Sasuke to feel as little as he had felt this past year, knowing your love was playing you and didn't have enough respect to at least hide the evidence.

Sakura would have hers coming too, but for now, she was Gaara's to torture.

Sasuke did not find it funny. In fact, his mind stopped at the word 'lover' and he didn't hear the rest of the blond's speech. He felt sheer hate consume his being and he suddenly disappeared and reappeared before Naruto, grabbed the front of his robes and teleported them to the training ground.

He threw the first punch and it hit Naruto's face. The Naruto before him suddenly popped and he saw a fist coming out of the white smoke. He was too angry to think clearly and he ended up flat on his back, nose bleeding.

Naruto suddenly screamed "What the hell, teme? Can't we have a conversation without you trying to kill or hurt me?"

He managed to kick the blond's legs from under him and he elbowed Naruto in the stomach "Are you trying to get back at me for something? Did you have fun lying and cheating on me?"

Naruto tackled him and pinned him down with his body. He was straddling him and holding his hands in a vice grip, against the grass, trying to stay on Sasuke who was bucking like crazy. He frowned, not liking to be accused of such things.

"Oh that's rich coming from you. You're the cheating bastard. And why are you accusing me of lying?" He asked.

He didn't like the look on Sasuke's face. It was a mix between anger, anguish and betrayal.

Before Sasuke could answer, though, an ANBU appeared next to them, and they both turned to him.

"What is it?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

Why did they always have to be interrupted?

The ANBU cleared his throat uncomfortably and said "Kazekage-sama is asking for you. He said and I quote… The pink thing collapsed and I had to get her ugly ass to the hospital… He insisted I come and get you now…" He trailed off, even more uncomfortable at the looks he was getting.

Sasuke, still under Naruto, was looking at him, both eyebrows raised at Gaara's language and Naruto was shaking with laugher. He didn't think Gaara would half kill her.

He nodded to the ANBU, who immediately left, and turned to Sasuke, very aware of their position now. He blushed.

"Huu… You coming?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded and teleported them both to the Hospital.

--

They found Gaara waiting for them (well for Naruto) next to Sakura's room, where she was still unconscious.

Gaara nodded at Naruto in greetings

"She was cleaning the walls when she collapsed" he deadpanned.

Naruto almost laughed, and bit his lip looking at Sasuke's incredulous expression.

Tsunade was walking toward the room when she saw them outside.

"So, you came to visit?" she started "Well I guess you can be the one announcing the good news"

"What good news?" Asked Naruto.

"She's pregnant. She collapsed due to Chakra exhaustion"

He looked at Sasuke "Well congratulation. But I suppose you should check if you really are the father as soon as you can"

He left, not looking back.

--

It hurt.

That was his first thought as he walked back to the tower, where he decided he would spend the night.

He knew he still loved the bastard and he knew something like that would happen sooner or later but he had thought he would have the time the pain to be dulled a little before learning something like that.

He sighed as he entered his office. It was officially over now. There was absolutely no way they could work things out. There was an innocent life they had to keep in mind and he would never take their father away from any child, even if he had the father first.

He sat on his chair and covered his face with his hands, ready to grieve for his lost love once and for all, so he could get on with his life.

"I have to admit, I thought this would happen sooner"

Naruto turned sharply to the intruder, ready to vent his anger and kick the guy's sorry ass, but strangely calmed down when he saw Itachi, leaning on his still closed window.

(A/N: You have no idea how much I want to stop here XP)

_When did he…_

"What do you want?" He remembered his comment "And how do you know about that?" He asked.

"I have my ways. Once again, you seem to be taking it well. Anyone else would have been crying by now. Or was it what you were about to do?"

Naruto was slightly ashamed to realize it was what he had planned to do. He didn't answer.

"What did you mean?" He asked instead. He knew he wouldn't need to elaborate.

"They have been lovers for about a year. Kind of long when your main purpose is to get an heir, don't you think?"

"Are you saying they had an ulterior motive?" Asked a now puzzled Naruto. He never thought of it this way. To him, they were just together.

"I'm saying it's possible. Otouto did say something about you lying"

Naruto remembered the accusations. He didn't get any answers to that-

"But I suppose it's useless to find proofs of anything now. After all they will have a child together soon, so you shouldn't think of this anymore. You have to get on with your own life, just like my brother did.

Itachi approached him and Naruto stood up from his chair and nodded. He let himself be led to the adjacent room, wondering how Itachi knew of that too as it was supposed to be a secret room, and was pushed gently on the bed.

Itachi immediately attacked his mouth and he kissed back fiercely. He wrapped his hands around Itachi's neck and felt warm hands under his shirt, realising his robes were taken off already.

His shirt was next and Itachi immediately took a nipple in his mouth, nipping and lapping at it, leaving red marks in his wake. He felt the other hand trail down until it reached his pants but he suddenly bucked and reversed their positions, getting on top and smirking at his lover.

He leaned toward Itachi, biting on his neck and making the Uchiha inhale sharply, and he pushed back a little taking off the shirt, hiding that drool-worthy chest from his view. He leaned in again and trailed down kisses on that pale muscular, chest, unbuttoning and getting rid of Itachi's pants and shoes, leaving him naked.

He saw the hard length before him and dived straight toward it, engulfing as much as he could before humming around it. He saw Itachi grit his teeth and tried to smirk.

Itachi must have felt his attempt because he suddenly was on his back, naked too, and ready to burst with only a few perfect strokes on his member. He felt fingers against his mouth, and opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them. He pushed the hand away and shook his head.

"I don't need it" He said

"It's going to hurt" He was warned

He shrugged "Do it"

Itachi nodded and he felt him slide inside him in one smooth stroke. He started moving without waiting for him to adjust and set a fast pace, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on each time, making the blond moan loudly.

Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Itachi, trying to bring him closer and he felt a mouth against his, trying to coax his tongue out to play. He bucked and writhed against the raven, pleading and muttering nonsense in his pleasure filled state.

He felt the raven's movement get a little erratic and his cock was grabbed and stroked, pace matching their dance.

He felt his release crash over him like a hot wave and screamed out his lover's name. His passage clenched around the raven and Itachi was soon behind, coming inside his lover as he sealed their lips together.

Itachi collapsed next to him, and saw Naruto's mouth curve into a small content smile as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He soon followed, knowing they wouldn't be found.

--

It had been three weeks since that night and Naruto was still thinking about it everyday.

He didn't see Itachi since then, but it was to be expected. He was still a criminal after all. He couldn't spend his time in Konoha. He probably had missing Nin stuff to do.

He had moved his stuff from Sasuke's house a week ago and hadn't seen the raven since then. Sakura was supposed to come live with him, since she said he had to take responsibility.

He was sitting in his office when the door opened and Sasuke came in, unannounced. Naruto's brow rose. _What does he want?_

"I came to tell you something and I have a question to ask" He said as he marched toward the desk

"What is it?" Asked Naruto

"I had some time to think and now that I'm not blinded by anger, I realise I should have asked this before. Why did you lie to me?"

Naruto stood from his chair "That's the second time you accused me of that. At least tell me what you think I lied about"

"You said you could have children"

"I can" He asserted.

"I saw the medical report, you can't" Screamed Sasuke.

Naruto was taken aback. He looked at Sasuke for a long time before retrieving a scroll from his desk "How do you explain this then"

Sasuke took the scroll frowning and his eyes widened at the diagnosis of the medical report.

**Three weeks Pregnant****.**

--

A/N: Yay, another chapter!!

I hope it was good, because as usual, I just wrote the scenes as I see them pass before my eyes XP

Anyway let me know if it was good or bad.

Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: Hey people! I didn't answer your reviews because I think this chapter pretty much has your answers XP. I don't really have anything to say since yesterday's a/n XP except

**I HAD MY FIRST FLAME TODAY**! Well it was not for this story it was for The Hokage's b, but since there will not be anymore chapter and that I have no other way to answer I decided to put it here. Hopefully my little flame holding friend will read this. But first I'll paste the review (It was on ):

_"That was ridiculous. There is always a choice that can be made, in every situation. I am 100 sure Sasuke would have bitten his own tongue and killed himself rather than live the rest of his life in this situation."_

I just wanted to tell you, that I could _**never**_, imagine Sasuke committing suicide, unless he was being very ooc. Do you really think that prideful Sasuke would back down before his brother? If he could then why didn't kill himself before when everyone was killed? If the guy didn't kill himself when he was traumatized I don't think that taking it up the a will make him do it, really. That, and suicide is very looked down upon in the series. Isn't Kakashi ashamed of his father because of that? And honestly what could Sasuke do? I wrote the story and even I couldn't find a way out for him XD. And it wasn't the rest of his life, I did write '_So **for now** they would endure, and share, and enjoy every moment…_' meaning there could be a time when he would be able to leave and hopefully (for him anyway) kill his brother.

And if you think this wasn't enough. Just remember that this is fiction! So basically I could make Sasuke dance in a pink frilly tutu and get away with it!

Now don't get me wrong. I appreciate you giving me your opinion, really. But the 'ridiculous' comment did not sit well with me. Hope you understand why I didn't have Sasuke go and bite his tongue ;-).

Anyway, on with the story…

--

Sasuke was speechless.

He was reading the medical report over and over again, trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

Before his eyes was the proof that his lover never lied to him. That he was a fool who took his beliefs for law and decided to believe someone who was siding with him rather than his special person.

Then again, men usually didn't have babies, so it wasn't as if he was wrong. But he shouldn't have questioned his blond. After all Naruto was known to be unpredictable in everyway. So why not defy Nature's Law and do the impossible.

His hands started shaking and he muttered "So it was true".

Naruto heard him and raised an eyebrow "Of course it is. Why would I lie to you about something so important?" He shook his head "Heck why would I lie?"

Sasuke looked at him, and decided he needed to sit down "I asked myself the same question every day for the past year. I never found a reasonable answer, except that maybe you would be afraid that I left you to restore my clan"

Naruto's eyes narrowed "Do you think I would have tried to keep you with me if I knew I was making you miserable?" he didn't wait for an answer "Do you think I would be selfish enough to deny you your dreams? Have I ever been selfish before?"

Sasuke sighed "That's the thing. You never thought about yourself. So why not start now. You seemed happy, so why not try to keep that happiness-"

"Not to the cost of your own!" hissed Naruto.

He could understand Sasuke's reasoning. Others had always been put before himself, but that was just his nature. He was not forcing himself to be like that. So Sasuke shouldn't have thought he could change something that simply _him_, for a little bit of happiness.

He would have been miserable anyway, knowing he was the cause of his friend and lover's pain. It wasn't worth it; it would never be worth it.

Everything suddenly clicked inside his brain and he smirked slightly, trying to prevent the pain from showing on his face.

"So you decided to punish me, right? You wanted to rob from me that happiness you thought I was stealing from you?"

He saw Sasuke tense but continued anyway "You wanted me to suffer"

Sasuke eyes suddenly turned red and he hissed "What would you have done, had you been in my place. I was hurt and angry-"

"You bastard I would have asked you! I would have confronted you. I never would have tried to hurt you like you did" screamed Naruto, tears filling his frowning eyes "But no, you had to be a prick and only think of revenge right? I am sure you never stopped for a second and think 'hey, why not ask the Dobe if he's a big fat liar?' No you were on the war path as soon as I told you right?

Sasuke sighed. It was true; Naruto would never have done that to him. He was the bastard here. He was the one in the wrong.

"I know and that's what I should have done. But I believed you at first" He said

"Then what happened?" whispered Naruto.

He calmed down when he saw Sasuke's expression. Sasuke seemed really troubled. And it had been a while since he saw his

"I don't know. Sakura-" He suddenly stopped, and his eyes hardened.

When he looked at Naruto again his eyes were filled with murder, and even knowing he could hold his own against Sasuke, Naruto still felt a little scared. His Sharingan looked even more deadly than before, and he saw him grip the arms of the chair tightly, knuckles turning white.

Naruto vaguely wondered why he had that reaction while mentioning the ping haired thing (as Gaara just loved to call her), but his train of thoughts suddenly stopped as Sasuke started talking again.

_**Flashback**_

_**Sasuke was coming**__** back from Naruto's office where his lover had announced him that Kyuubi could help him get pregnant and Sasuke didn't know how to react to that. He was ecstatic of course because despite everything he had ever told Naruto to reassure him, he still wanted children, but he was ready to put that aside if that meant staying with his Dobe. However, he was fearful. It was definitely not normal and he was scared for his lover's safety. No child would be worth loosing his little sunshine, as much as wanted one.**_

_**He neared his and Naruto's house when he saw Sakura waiting for him before the door. She was sitting on the porch steps, looking sad and holding something in her hands. **_

_**He sighed. He definitely didn't want to see her now, so he'd have to kick her out, without being too harsh. Naruto didn't want her to feel left out, now that her old teammates were together.**_

_**She stood up as she saw him approach "Sasuke-kun, I need to talk to you" she said.**_

_**Sasuke shook his head "No Sakura, not now. I want to be alone"**_

"_**It won't take long I swear. I just have to show you something" she insisted.**_

_**Sasuke looked at her and nodded before opening the door to his home "It better not be long" he muttered.**_

_**They sat down in the kitchen and he looked at her again waiting for her to start.**_

_**She didn't say a word at first. She just put a scroll on the table, and started at it intently. After a few seconds, she said "I was in the hospital this morning when Naruto results came in. And read them. I thought a lot after I did, and decided to help you two since I know you want children so much-"**_

"_**What are you talking about?" He cut her off, not seeing where this was going.**_

_**She finally looked at him; eyes filled with tears "I want to be a surrogate mother"**_

_**Sasuke's eyes narrowed "Why would we need that? Naruto will have any children we desire"**_

_**She gave him the scroll. He read it and felt his mind go blank. He heard Sakura talk again "He cannot. That's impossible for him to do. That's why he had those tests this morning, he wanted to know if it was possible or not. Did he not tell you already?"**_

"_**He said he could" he muttered and saw Sakura's eyes widen. Anger took over quickly.**_

"_**Why would he do that to you? Does he not know how important it is for you? That baka is really selfish-"**_

_**Sasuke's mind was trying to work out the situation presented to him, but he soon gave up, rage overruling every other emotion he had. Each one of Sakura's sentence added fuel to his anger, and he decided revenge would be the only way to make the blond suffer as much as was now.**_

_**Blinded by his rage, he never saw the malicious look taking over Sakura's face.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto was shaking in anger by the time Sasuke finished his little trip down memory lane. He couldn't believe the gal of that bitch. She was the reason he had spend this past year suffering. It was not Sasuke. Sure the bastard could have come and confront him, but he was sure Sakura had capitalized on that. Sasuke was too prideful; of course he would want revenge. No one played Sasuke, especially not when it concerned matters that important. And why ask him for the truth when he had a supposedly real medical record as solid proof?

He felt like ripping her to shreds, or let Kyuubi have his fun with her ugly carcass. But even in his rage, he knew he couldn't hurt her. She was with child, Sasuke's child. And he suddenly felt bad for Sasuke.

He felt exhausted. He could have had the life he wanted with Sasuke. And he couldn't blame the raven anymore. They were both victims here; Sakura was the only one responsible. She was the only one who needed to pay.

Sasuke was inwardly kicking himself. Why didn't he check the information before launching himself into a one sided war? He felt even more foolish than Itachi ever accused him to be. He should have seen through Sakura. Why would she help him? , giving him pointers on how to hurt the blond. A real friend would have told him to confront the lying parti.

But he was too angry to think clearly at the time. And now he was going to loose the best thing that's ever happened to him. He could feel it. He suddenly thought of something.

"How come you never were pregnant before?" He almost winced at the look on Naruto's face. He looked ready to collapse in grief. He vaguely wondered if that meant he still had a chance. Surely Naruto could see he wasn't totally at fault here, even though he was the one who hurt him most.

"He knew you were cheating and blocked your sperm before it reached any egg".

Sasuke nodded. That made sense. He knew Kyuubi was kind of protective of the blond and he would have been sad to think he was having a child in a loveless relationship. He looked at the blond's face for a while and suddenly said "I'm going to kill Sakura".

Naruto's head snapped up and he replied "You will be doing no such thing"

Sasuke frowned "You want her to get away with what she did to us. She ruined our relationship, she lied and betrayed us". He was angry. Why would Naruto still stand up for her?

"Yes, and she's having your child!" he reminded him. Sasuke cursed, he had forgotten about that. He knew there was something preventing him from teleporting to his house and just burn her with his strongest fire Jutsu.

He sighed "Fine, but I am not staying with her. I was going to take responsibility for the child, but he will be better off growing up without his mother"

Naruto's eyes widened "You going to take the child from her" he asked?

"I am going to kill her as soon as she gives birth" he narrowed his eyes "Or maybe let her leave and suffer without her child? Hmmm… Possibilities"

Naruto sweatdropped. Sasuke was being sadistic, but he could understand the need to hurt her. She had ruined their happiness. And he wouldn't be forgiving this time.

He suddenly remembered something "We'll decide what to do with her together. After all she hurt both of us and I want a piece of her hide too." He paused "You said you had something to tell me?"

Sasuke looked at him and nodded. He took the scroll Naruto gave him three weeks before and burned it "I am not letting you go Naruto, I was never going to. And now that you're having my child-"

"Who says it is?" Asked Naruto

Sasuke paused, eyes narrowing "The report says three weeks pregnant. Three weeks ago we-"

"There was someone else around that time too. Remember those marks? The ones that started everything that night?"

Sasuke nodded "But the baby could still be mine. And you are mine too. If not for Sakura we could have-" He stopped as Naruto shook his head.

"We'll see. But know that I'm not giving you up. I'll come back to decide of Sakura's…. Punishment with you" He smirked and left Naruto's office.

Naruto smiled, glad to know Sasuke was not his enemy anymore.

--

Sakura was on cloud ninth ever since she moved in Sasuke's home.

Well, actually, ever since he told her he would not leave her to take care of the baby alone; she knew she finally had her dream. She was going to become Sakura Uchiha and she just couldn't wait.

She giggled (A/N: Eewww!!) as she stroked her stomach. The little life in there was her ticket to the life! She would be as respected as Sasuke, even more maybe, since she would restore the Clan with her husband. And she would never be little useless Kunoichi anymore. She would have an important purpose: be the best wife Sasuke-kun could ever hope for, and even more than that.

Her plans worked perfectly. Sasuke-kun would never know the truth since he hated Naruto and they would have no more interactions than necessary. She would see to that. She couldn't risk Sasuke-kun discovering her deception. He would kill her, she just knew it.

She knew how much he had loved the blond and she was sure he would leave her (her corpse, probably) and return to the blond. And Naruto would forgive as he always did.

Her green eyes narrowed. She couldn't have that.

She smiled when she heard the front door opening, and almost fell over herself to greet Sasuke. She saw his eyes narrow when he saw her, but ignored it and tried to place a kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke evaded the lips and passed by her without a second glance. His voice was cold when he spoke.

"Sakura. We need to talk

--

Another chappie XD

I can't believe the confrontation took almost the entire length of this chapter. Well they had a lot to say lol.

Thanks for reading.

On a sadder note (for me at least) I won't be able to update as often as usual, maybe only once a week and that's only if I have the strength after getting back from school.

Finals are starting really soon and I don't know a thing, I swear! So I need very intensive studying for the next two weeks, three with the finals. So my writing is going to be much slowed.

I tried to make this one a little longer but I don't think I managed XP

So let me know what you think of the turn this story is taking.

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Don't ask! I know I'm not supposed to write anything right now, but I was lazy today so no reviewing for me today! I know I'll regret it in a few days when I'll have to work double but I just had to make another chapter lol.

I didn't have time to answer your reviews so I'll do it after I post this chapter ;-)

Oh well, I'll stop ranting,

Enjoy.

--

Sakura was afraid.

Sasuke had been standing before her, glaring at the far wall, for the past five minutes and did not utter a word. She could see his hands twitch periodically, as if he was restraining himself from doing something.

She inwardly sighed, still smiling on the outside and decided he wouldn't say anything if she didn't ask first "What did you want to talk about Sasuke-kun?"

She almost recoiled when his eyes focused their glare on her. His eyes narrowed even more, Sharingan spinning and for a second, she felt like bolting. But he wouldn't do anything to her right? He was probably angry at someone else.

"Do you still have access to that medical report you showed me a year ago? The one about Naruto" He finally asked. Sasuke wanted to make her sweat a little. It was something he had never asked for again. Before he spoke with Naruto, he had never wanted to see that damned piece of paper ever again.

Her eyes widened. Why would he want to know that? He never asked for it after he saw it on that day. Did he suspect something?

No, that wasn't possible. He hadn't seen Naruto since she collapsed a few weeks ago. She frowned. At least she thought so. She had been confined in her room for the past two weeks.

Pregnancy was definitely not something she wanted to experience again. She would just have this one to secure her place beside Sasuke-kun and then, she would start taking the pill again.

"Of course not. I wasn't supposed to see it in the first place. Much less showing it to you. It's a confidential record that only Tsunade-sama, Naruto's personal medic, can ask for. Why would you want to know that?"

"Then how did you manage to get a hold of it?" he asked "Not that it wasn't a good thing, really" he added.

She relaxed a little when she heard his last comment "Well, I heard Tsunade speak of the results with Shizune. All medical reports are stored in the same place for a few hours. I just went there and made a copy".

He looked at her a little while longer and he suddenly chuckled "Well, I had an interesting conversation with Naruto, today. And you'll never guess what he told me" He stopped, waiting for her to connect the dots.

When she didn't, he decided to tell her himself "He's pregnant".

He saw her eyes widen and she paled. She was starting to sweat slightly. Did he figure everything out? What would happen now? Would he kick her out? Would he humiliate her? Would he _kill_ her?

_Calm down Sakura_, she told herself. _He cannot do anything. You are with child, his child! So he wouldn't kill you. _

Now that she was a little calmer, she could find a way out of this sticky situation.

_He cannot know anything__. He must be thinking that it was a mistake on the medic's part. He could never know I had faked that report._

She tried to look as shocked as possible (not very hard, really. She wasn't expecting that one) "How is that possible? The report said he couldn't" she paused "Are you sure he's not lying again?" she asked suspiciously.

She mentally congratulated herself, when she saw him relax a little. She was okay for now.

Sasuke chuckled, eyes boring into hers, willing himself not to rip that vile tongue out "No, I saw another medical report. These cannot be faked, right? So it has to be true"

She tensed a little when he mentioned the possibility of a faked report. She wasn't so sure of herself anymore. It was too weird to be a coincidence, especially coming from Sasuke.

Sasuke cursed himself for the umpteenth time since he left the blond's office. Now that all his anger at Naruto was gone, he could clearly see Sakura's deception.

He was seeing her in a new way now. Gone was the pathetic fangirl (either that or she was good at hiding it), now she was even worse. Women like her made him want to turn gay, really. Who could stand manipulative, conniving bitches?

He couldn't believe he had played in her hand like a damn puppet. She obtained what she had always wanted; she was pregnant with his child. And because of that, he couldn't toss her ass on the streets… For now anyway. Because there was no way he would keep her around after his baby was born. No baby of his would have such a bad influence as a role model. God forbid if the baby turned out like her.

He suddenly remembered what Naruto told him earlier

"_**Do you think I would have tried to keep you with me if I knew I was making you miserable?" he didn't wait for an answer "Do you think I would be selfish enough to deny you your dreams? Have I ever been selfish before?"**_

And that was exactly what Sakura was doing. She didn't care that he had been suffering too, while trying to hurt Naruto. No, she was the only one who mattered. And now she thought she finally had him where she wanted him.

_Well, she got another thing coming_, he thought.

He couldn't decide if it was better to let her think he was still ignorant of her deception, or to tell her, keep her in the compound with him and just make her as miserable as he could.

He wanted her to suffer, but as Naruto had reminded him, she was with child. He couldn't risk the life of his heir for his sadistic pleasure.

_Maybe _one_ of his heirs_, he remembered. If Naruto's child was his, which was still a possibility, he would be a father twice around the same time. A little like having twins, but from different mothers. He inwardly smirked when he realized he thought of Naruto as a woman.

Sakura saw him get absorbed into his thoughts and decided it was time to change the conversation. She still had some questions of her own, but this was too dangerous for her. She would have to ask elsewhere.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I was thinking about the wedding and it would be better if we got married before the baby's birth"

Sasuke startled a little and inwardly chuckled. She really was something else! As if he would suddenly forget everything because she talked about the baby.

"Sakura… Listen carefully to what I'm going to say, because I will not repeat any of it"

She looked at him confused, but still thinking he was going to accept her proposition.

"I know that you faked the report." She was going to protest but a murderous glare shut her up "Both Naruto and I know it. So there will be no wedding. You will bear that baby until it's born and you will get out of both our lives. And remember, the only thing preventing me from killing you very painfully now is that baby. So make sure it survives, because it's helping you stay alive longer. Is everything clear?"

She was trembling now. He knew. He knew and he was going to let her live only because of the baby. She was scared, but she was still sure he would calm down and see that he couldn't leave her and the baby. She decided to be brave and tell him.

He chuckled darkly "You don't understand. You're the one leaving. The baby is staying with me. I will not have the likes of you around any of my children"

She was gaping. He couldn't do that to her. Didn't he understand that she did that for them, so they could finally be happy?

She saw him go to the door and he looked back at her, smirking "Oh and I hope you like this house, because besides going to the hospital for your monthly checkups, this will be the only thing you will see for the next eight months"

He left, closing the door behind him, and she felt a wave of Chakra surround the house.

She ran to the door, trying to open it, but she was pushed back slightly, door glowing purple.

She did the only thing she could.

She sank to the floor and cried.

--

A week later, Naruto was sitting on his couch, reading Kakashi's late reports when he felt a familiar Chakra enter his house.

He smiled and put down the scroll he was reading, and almost ran to his room, where he knew his lover was waiting for him.

He found him sitting on his bed; shoes and cloak already put aside, and had a strange gleam in his eyes. Naruto inwardly giggled when he saw the look.

_He's horny_, he thought.

He made his way to his bed and was grabbed around his waist as soon as he was within reaching distance. He felt his world spin and suddenly found himself pinned under the older man, hands to his sides and a pair of lips against his own.

He kissed back fiercely. Teeth and tongues played together until Naruto started to feel dizzy and pushed against Itachi's chest.

Itachi moved back, intent on attacking Naruto's neck but was suddenly pushed away, and Naruto bolted from the bed, trying to reach the bathroom before making a mess on the floor.

A few minutes later, Naruto came back, a sheepish look on his face, hand rubbing the back of his head. Itachi was staring at him strangely "I have to admit, I never had this type of reaction before"

Naruto blushed and hurried to reassure him "Ah… No, it wasn't you. I have been a little sick lately…" He stopped, looking at the raven.

Naruto was not stupid. He knew the child could be Itachi's. He didn't know if he should hope for it to be, but he knew he wouldn't be disappointed if it was. He felt warm at the thought.

He made his way to the bed, not realizing that he was being observed.

Itachi had activated his Sharingan. The blond's chakra was acting weirdly and while he didn't think any of it at first, with his bloodline activated, it was a different matter altogether.

There was a small sphere of mixed Chakra in his lower belly.

Now not being a medic, he could ignore what it was. But as a child, when he had started to train with his Sharingan, he had seen the same thing in his mother… When she was pregnant with Sasuke.

He vaguely wondered if it was his place to ask, since the blond didn't say anything. But he was no fool. He knew that the blond was indeed pregnant, thanks to Kyuubi, and that the child was his.

"Are you with child?" he asked bluntly.

Naruto jumped a little and blushed. He was definitely not ready to be asked that yet, especially not from the potential father. The truth is, he didn't know if Itachi was the father. He had a little discussion with Kyuubi earlier, and the fox told him he had stopped blocking access to his eggs ever since his first night with Itachi.

And since she approved of Itachi, she didn't want to kill off any of his little soldiers, in case he could get pregnant. Spermatozoid lived twenty four in the human body so she didn't want to get rid of Itachi's by mistake while trying to get rid of Sasuke's, whom he had sex with the morning after his night with Itachi.

He sighed "Yes, I am with child. Three weeks." he said. He could feel the dreaded question coming and he just felt like turning around and escape.

"It is mine, isn't it?" He asked.

Naruto was startled. Why would he be so sure of that? It could still be Sasuke's.

"I don't know" he answered and saw Itachi's eyes narrow.

"How come? You have not been with anyone else but me, is that right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto cringed. He could feel the possessiveness growing with every word. He really was like Sasuke that was for sure. He fidgeted a little "Well Sasuke… once… But-"

He was cut off by lips smashing on his. He didn't have time to kiss back before he was pushed down on the bed, Itachi towering over him, Sharingan spinning madly.

"I thought I made it clear, Naruto-kun, that I was as possessive as my brother was, if not more."

Naruto remembered what he'd been told the night he saw Sasuke and Sakura together.

"_**And nobody touches what's his, just like nobody touches what's mine. We are quite similar on this point."**_

"And I thought it was clear too, that it meant no seeing anyone else, not even Sasuke." He paused as he observed Naruto, eyes still narrowed "If you are not ready for anything beside my brother, then go back to him"

He turned to leave but was stopped as Naruto grabbed his hand, still sitting on his bed "It's not like th-"

Itachi yanked his wrist away. "I will be back in some time. Think well until then. Because if you decide to leave behind Sasuke, I will not tolerate anything of this sort"

He jumped out of the window, leaving a depressed Naruto behind.

--

A/N: I feel bad for Naru-chan!!

Okay, the second part was definitely not supposed to happen (it was supposed to be a lemon) but I have no idea what possessed my hands while I was typing.

Hope you'll like this one.

Thanks for reading

Browses for beta


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Look at the end XP!

Anonymous reviews chapter 7

**Creasias**: XP you guessed right!

**Ddd**: My thoughts, exactly lol

**Vicky**: hehe you'll get your answers if you scroll down XP

**Sa-Chan**: Thanks! Yes Sakura will probably suffer more but it's hard without hurting the baby. You'll see.

**Lilith**: You'll get all your answers in this Chapter! So I won't spoil it for you XP

**ItaNaruLover**: I agree. Naru shouldn't have done that! But it seemed like a good idea at the time ne?

**KatFo**: Don't worry Naru still has Sasuke right? Lol (just kidding)

**Nusku**: I second that! XP

**TwistedSavage**: Thank you! You'll get your answers in this chappie too!

**Madamdragon**: Not lame, good philosophy! But would you still do it if it was Itachi or Naruto? I think I'd reconsider a little XP

**Cold**: No, I won't answer laughs evilly. You have your answer in this chapter anyway!

**Charlie**: I'd vote for him too if I could!

**Snowecat1974**: I'd answer but I think Carla said it better than I would have. Meanie.

**Anon**: I would have her suffer more too but with the baby it's not possible… hmm maybe after the birth! XP

**Animelover**: Thanks! I'm sure something can be arranged but… I won't say anything.

**Carla**: Thanks you rock! throws water at flamers

**A kitsune light**: You will see that soon!

**Kirai**: Thanks! I'll help bandage your wound if you want lol (If you don't mind me asking, is it true or were you kidding?)

**Ice sCream Twinz****:** Thanks! The lemon disappeared for now. I'll look for it in next chapter…. Probably.

**Qwerty**: Thanks!

**QueenofShadows**: Thank you!

**Dyessie**: That could be a possibility! Hehe I won't tell more you'll have to read!

**Kodos/ Kang**: A flame is a flame, no matter how much you try to make the sentences look nice. Again, that story was angst, pure and simple, I wanted it to stay that way, so no, Sasuke did not start liking it until the end, and even then it was only hinted at! If you had read it attentively, you would have seen that it was not only Sasuke and Naruto who would enjoy each other but Itachi was included there too! Read the last paragraph again, maybe you will see it finally and stop saying I write distasteful rape, when you didn't even understand the whole thing! Sure I chose to stop it there to let the reader imagine the sequel by himself, readers do that sometimes when a fic hints at two separate possibilities right at the end. So if you don't like the thought of Sasuke not liking the sex, then take the part where I hint that he will and keep that in mind, instead of criticizing the only part you decided to not forget.

And no it's not forever, I hint at that at the end too, so agin use your imagination!

And again, Sasuke would not die with his pride since suicide is considered shameful, so I would hardly see him try to keep his pride that way. It's not logical at all. To me running away is not more prideful than staying and fighting even when you're at a disadvantage. If that's what you consider keeping his pride then yes we do disagree.

Anyway: thanks! but I don't think that the brothers would share him, not with the situation at hand (I came back to this fic lol) Oh and Sasuke will find out soon about Itachi!

--

Itachi was waiting for nightfall in the woods surrounding Konoha.

He's been cursing himself ever since his last encounter with Naruto. He didn't know what possessed him to give him an ultimatum. He made it sound as if he would let him go easily if he ever chose Sasuke.

He was no fool. He knew it was the right thing to do. He couldn't have Naruto go back to Sasuke every time he felt alone, angry at him or whatever was in his mind when he saw his ex lover. The Sasuke issue should be dealt with before he decided anything drastic.

Really, Naruto didn't know how lucky he was that Itachi didn't up and leave without a backward glance. He was not the type to take shit from anyone, and Naruto should know that already.

He knew that his unusual reaction was due to his feelings. He wouldn't deny it. It enraged him to think that Naruto returned to Sasuke after they had been together.

He had been planning that night for a year. Ever since he discovered his brother was cheating on the blond. He had decided right then that he would take advantage of the situation and take the blond for himself.

He hesitated at first, thinking his growing interest when he first saw the blond was just temporary. But after he killed Kakuzu, Itachi decided that three years were definitely too long for it to be a simple "temporary interest".

And then they learned of his ability to bear children, and he decided he needed to have the blond.

It was still simply lust at the time. An interest in his strength and an attraction to his body. But the more he visited Konoha, trying to understand why Sasuke decided not to chase after him anymore, the more his interest in Naruto grew.

Interest became fascination, as he saw how much the blond endured at the hands of his foolish brother, and soon came something even deeper than that.

Love was not something he had experienced before. But he knew that was the feeling he had for Naruto. Otherwise, he wouldn't have come back so many times before claiming him, and he wouldn't have bothered to come back after that, if he was still only feeling lust.

So he knew that he needed to ensure Naruto wouldn't go back to Sasuke before he told everything he hid for years to the blond.

He wouldn't let his decade of sacrifices and lies be discovered unless he knew everything in Konoha was ready for him.

--

Two months had passed since Sasuke decided to confine her to the house. It had been horrible.

She was left alone the entire day. Sasuke was always gone by the time she woke up, and he would always come back after she went to sleep. At first she wished he would come back earlier but after the few times he did, she started wishing he wouldn't come back at all.

The rare times when he came back early, he would always make their time together difficult. He would not even look at her, act like he was alone, and she could see the sadistic pleasure he took in making her uncomfortable.

At first she had tried to talk to him, but a few glares and harsh words about her "disgusting self" quickly made her stop.

It was hard to hear these types of insults coming from someone you respected, loved. It felt like she was being stabbed every time, and the pain didn't lessen before the next hit, so she didn't have time to heal at all.

It was hard to live alone, confined, and no one was even visiting her. She wondered if it was how Naruto had to live when he was a kid.

She knew it was her fault. She had put everything aside when she devised her little plan. Both friends and family. She thought that once she finally got with Sasuke, everything would be perfect and she wouldn't need anyone else.

All this time alone made her think. And she could see how wrong what she did was. She had let her selfishness and need for popularity destroy everything good she ever had.

Of course, Sasuke unwillingness to stay with her after the birth was one of the main reasons of her change of mind. She didn't want to leave her child but she knew she had little choice. So she had started to think and realized that she went about it the wrong way.

She shouldn't have tried to hurt Naruto; she shouldn't have tried to take Sasuke away from her friend, making them both miserable. She had only thought about herself and it had ruined everything.

But what could she do now?

She knew Sasuke wouldn't forgive her, ever. And she wanted to have them both back. So she would start with Naruto.

After all, if there was one of them who could understand strong emotions it would be him, right?

--

Naruto was in his office, cursing himself again as he realized he had been reading the same report for an hour, and still didn't know what it was about.

It had been this way ever since he last saw Itachi and it was taking its toll on him. His work was suffering too and he had Shikamaru and Sasuke do half of it, or they would have had even more piled paperwork than Tsunade ever had.

Thankfully, no one knew what was bothering him. They all thought the pregnancy was tiring him, so they just helped as much as they could, without asking any unwelcome questions. Heck, even Shikamaru didn't complain when he was dragged by Ino, right after an A rank mission, to help him with paperwork.

His encounter with Itachi had shaken him. He never thought he would ever say this, but he regretted that night. He regretted sleeping with Sasuke. Even if it was a sort of goodbye to him, no one else would have taken it that way, especially not Itachi.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he could see that it was only a last weakness on his part. He wanted Sasuke to want him one last time before being able to move on. And he did move on.

But now, his new lover thought he was still pining after Sasuke and he didn't know who his father's baby was.

Sasuke. He had spent a lot of time with him lately, and it reminded him of the good times they had before their relationship went downhill. It was nice to know they could still have that type of camaraderie.

As weird as it sounded, he wasn't pissed at him anymore. Yes he had hurt him intentionally and he couldn't really forget that, but he was not totally at fault. It was his temperament and it was used against him.

As hurt as he had been, he just couldn't give up on his first friend when he realised he was not hurting him without any incentive. Heck, he could imagine how hurt he had been when he saw that faked report. Why ask for confirmation when you have before your eyes a supposedly official document?

He had decided to forgive. But he wouldn't be going back to him, even if the baby was his. He had discovered something special with Itachi and he was not letting it go.

At first he thought he just liked the thought that Itachi was the one who helped comfort him, he helped ease the pain that Sasuke brought with his betrayal. But then, after he left his room, that other night, he found himself wishing for the baby to be his, instead of Sasuke's, and it made him think.

And he realised that his feelings were too strong for it to be simply gratitude. He realised he wanted to go after the older Uchiha and not let him leave.

But he didn't. Itachi was a missing Nin; he was to be killed on sight.

So how could he get what he wished for?

--

Tsunade was at the hospital, watching Sasuke's back as he left.

He had told her Sakura wouldn't be coming back to work until the baby was born. Not that it was uncommon among pregnant medics but it was the strange gleam in his eyes as he told her that made her think.

She knew what Sakura had done to them. Naruto told her everything when he found out.

She was appalled at her apprentice scheme. She couldn't believe someone would be this selfish. Was this what she had trained all these years for? She knew their goal was to get Sasuke back, it was one of the reasons Sakura made the perfect apprentice for her. She was desperate enough to grow strong.

But she had thought it was to save his life. Not to destroy it afterwards when she realised she wasn't going to be part of it. At least not the part she had hoped for.

She shook her head. Really, she deserved everything they dished out to her. She knew they wouldn't hurt the baby, so everything else was fine.

Two weeks ago, both Sasuke and Naruto came in to have a paternity test done. Sasuke, to be sure he had a reason for not killing Sakura, and Naruto for personal reasons he said.

It was weird in itself. Why would he think Sasuke was not the father? It's not like he had lovers on the side right?

But she knew she shouldn't ask for now. He was stressed enough thanks to the pregnancy; he didn't need anyone doubting him.

Weirdly Sasuke seemed eager to know about that too. She supposed he thought it would help him get Naruto back if the baby was his. As if!

He wasn't giving up. Naruto told her Sasuke spent almost every waking hour helping him in his office, when he didn't have any mission and apologized a hundred times at least, every time the subject of his cheating came up.

He was trying to make it up to him by making his pregnancy as easy as he could; rubbing his back when it hurt, walking him home every night after work, keeping him company and he even cooked for him sometimes.

She inwardly smiled. It was really cute, and even a blind man could see Sasuke's love for the blond. But even as he did all of this, it seemed that he could feel that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to regain that trust he had tried so much to shatter by hurting the blond.

She sighed and reached for the tests results. They had come in today and she needed to translate them into something clear before giving them to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura's baby DNA matched Sasuke's. Well it seemed that Sakura didn't sleep around on Sasuke. At least he would let her leave longer.

She frowned as she looked at Naruto. There was only one egg that had been fertilized, but they had already determined he was having twins by the two similar, but slightly different chakra in his 'womb'.

It was usual for twins to have similar, but still differentiable chakra. But the tests showed two different DNA code.

One was Sasuke's, which was totally normal, and expected. But the other was very similar but at the same time totally different.

It was as if the twins had two different fathers who already had similar genes.

This was impossible.

She frowned again. She needed to see Naruto

--

Naruto was coming back from his office alone tonight. He managed to get Sasuke out of his office an hour earlier, saying he was going to take a nap.

He smiled as he neared his apartment. It was very sweet of Sasuke to take care of him like that. He knew why he was doing it but he couldn't help but be grateful for the help. He was exhausted already and couldn't imagine how it would have been if he had to do everything by himself.

He opened the door and got into his apartment, ready to fall face first into bed, when he saw the shadow, occupying the space he wanted to fall on. He frowned before recognizing the chakra.

He felt his heartbeat get faster as he looked into the red eyes of his lover and almost smiled as he saw them look at his 'slightly' big stomach.

"Naruto-kun"

--

A/N: You hate me for stopping here don't you? XP

I don't really know if you can have a paternity test when the baby is only three months but if not… imagine it's possible!!

Hope it was good! I'm slightly pissed so I had trouble thinking.

But I wanted to have this one out today because I know I won't be able to write for a little while (for real). So I'm leaving you all with this chapter until I can get back to writing daily.

Ja!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own!

A/N: Hi people!

I 've been away for a while so I'll just put the story first. My rambling will be at the end.

Enjoy!

--

Naruto thought he was going to scream in frustration if Itachi stayed silent a second longer. He came in his room a few minutes before and found him sitting on his bed, apparently feeling right at home.

It has been a few months since he saw him, guilt eating at him from the inside every time he remembered their last conversation, and for the past months, he promised himself to explain his actions to his raven.

His… He wasn't even sure Itachi could still be considered that way after their one-sided argument. It was Itachi's choice and the only thing he could do was to try and convince him to stay with him.

But what if he said no? What if he just came tonight to tell him he didn't need him anymore?

His heartbeat started to pick up and he could feel sweat form on his brow.

'Calm down' he thought, 'This is no good for the babies'.

He had to be reasonable about this and think of his babies before anything. Which meant that even if Itachi still wanted him, he probably couldn't be with him anyway! He was a criminal and he was the Hokage!

His little one would suffer from this, right? Even if Itachi was the father.

But… He could be selfish this time, couldn't he? He could make it happen if he wanted it. After all, forged document were easy to make, and could even look even more real than authentic ones…

Look at Sasuke for instance, he was duped by a fake medical report, and he saw dozens of them before. And his photographic memory was one of the best of the place with his Sharingan and all…

He sighed. One thing at a time, he thought.

He didn't even know what Itachi was here for yet…

--

Itachi was watching his blond intently.

It was amazing how many different emotions he saw filter through his blond eyes ever since he found him sitting quietly on the bed.

Joy was the most noticeable at first, but then fear and apprehension appeared, only to be replaced by determination and then resignation.

Now the first few were understandable. But what was with the rest?

He decided not to dwell on it. After all, he knew their last encounter was the reason for all those negative emotions he saw. The blond probably thought the worst would happen and was mentally preparing himself for it.

He waited a few minutes before he decided he made him wait enough.

"Naruto-Kun" he repeated "It has been a while since my last visit. Have you thought about your situation with Sasuke"

Naruto was annoyed now.

Did he have to get down to business that fast? He decided not to act smart now since technically he was the one at fault here.

"I have", he said "And if you had stayed long enough last time, you wouldn't have had to wait this much before getting an answer"

So much for not being a smartass, he thought.

Oh well, I want this over with anyway. He looked straight into Itachi's eyes, trying to show he had nothing to hide where Sasuke was concerned.

"You should listen well since I will not repeat it anymore. I am over Sasuke. There is no doubt about that. That night was a sort of goodbye, that's all it was"

Itachi was still watching him like a hawk. Naruto was sure he was being analyzed by those red, slightly narrowed eyes. It didn't matter though; he didn't lie, so there was nothing for those eyes to find.

After a moment, he saw Itachi relax slightly, almost unnoticeably, and almost heaved a sigh of relief. Itachi got up and stopped right in front of Naruto, who started when he felt a warm hand over the skin of his bulging stomach.

"What about the baby?" Asked Itachi.

Naruto tensed slightly before answering "I don't know, the results are not in yet. I'll probably know by the end of the week"

"Did you ask Kyuubi?"

It was a known fact in the Akatsuki that the demon was too linked with Naruto to be removed. This was one of the reasons he was still alive today.

He smirked as he saw Naruto pout slightly.

"I did ask, but he keeps chuckling like a maniac and say that when the time comes, to go see him so he can laugh at my face"

"I'll just wait then. I want to know whose it is" he said before bending to kiss the blond. He was almost touching those kissable lips when he felt a hand against his mouth.

He quirked an eyebrow at the look in Naruto's eyes.

"What?" he asked

Naruto almost laughed at the muffled voice but managed to keep his expectant look.

"'What' you say? That's it? That's all you're going to ask after that cold scene and the months to let me think?"

Itachi chuckled "It is. I believe you. I believe that Sasuke means nothing to you anymore. I also believe that you know I will not take this another time"

Naruto nodded once. Of course he knew. He also knew he wouldn't do anything of the sort.

Itachi was relieved that he wouldn't have to explain more as they heard a knock on Naruto's door

felt Tsunade's Chakra.

He saw Naruto's eyes widen.

Hn, It seems he would have to leave earlier than he thought.

--

Tsunade was still thinking about the results as she walked to Naruto's apartment.

It was a really weird situation. Never heard of, as far as she was concerned. How could two different spermatozoids fertilize one egg?

Impossible, really. But then again, Naruto was not very normal to begin with, so maybe it could actually be possible for him.

But there was another question here. The first child was Sasuke's, that was very clear on the report, but it was also clear that the second child's DNA was very similar to the first one, Sasuke's DNA…So unless The Uchiha's had another son, the second child would be Itachi's?

She sighed. She really hoped Naruto didn't do something that stupid…Or at least that it was serious. Then, they could do something about it.

If it made him happy again, she was ready to show him that scroll Sandaime left her… left the next Hokage in line.

She looked up as she felt Naruto's Chakra flare for a second before stabilizing again and shook her head.

He really needed to learn how to control that.

She heard a muffled voice before she heard footsteps coming toward the door.

Naruto opened the door and let her in.

--

Sakura almost fainted with shock.

She was coming to talk with the blond and apologize when she saw a shadow leave through Naruto's window.

She had thought it was Sasuke-Kun, as she knew he spent almost all his time with the bond, but the cloak shattered the illusion.

She knew who this was and she thought her old friend was in danger, so even in her pregnant state, she rushed to his door, ready to get to her probably injured friend.

But what she heard was worse than him being hurt.

She needed to talk to Sasuke-Kun.

--

A/N: Well, short I know, and I don't even like it. I didn't have a lot of time to write today but it's been a while and I wanted to get a chapter (or half) out!

Sorry for the wait but my finals were over last Friday and I had to travel right after for my job.

I won't have a lot of time to write but I'll try to get about one chapter a week so I can make them longer than this.

There was supposed to be a lemon in this one, but my computer died on me and I'm using my sister's. So this is sort of a test chapter. I'm not comfortable leaving traces of lemons on this computer and I'm testing saving everything on a removable disk. If there is no trace on the computer I'll write a lemon in next chapter!!

I'll keep answering reviews! I thought you'd rather have a chapter straight away after the long wait.

Oh BTW some reviewers told me my version of the pregnancy was not possible (the one egg two different spermatozoid), I know that lol. I just thought it would be a nice twist! But thanks for telling me!

I'm sure I'm forgetting half the stuff I wanted to say…

Anyway let me know about this chapter as I'm already thinking about rewriting it!! It sucks lol


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Hey people! I managed to get this one out quickly, non? I kinda had troubles writing this so I hope you guys will like it!

Review answers for chapter 9:

Sa-Chan: Yep! It's time! Hope you'll like this one!

Kirai: Thank you! I decided not to redo that chapter. Even if the story can't go on forever lol I'll try to keep it going for a while!!

Cold: Thanks! I hope I'll be able to update regularly and keep it good!!

Animelover: Okay, I won't rewrite the chapter if you guys like it !! You will soon see Sasuke's reaction. Patience patience XD

KatFO: Thanks! I think you know what's in the scroll too lol.

Viper mix8: I'm glad you liked it. I think I won't drag the story anymore than it should, you know. I'd like to keep it short and intense. So Sasuke will be having the surprise of his life soon XD!!

ItaNaruLover: I know I'm sorry, but I think this one is longer than the other one lol. I hope you'll like this one too.

Nusku: Here are your answers…

KitKit: Thanks for the info. I was so sure it was not possible for this to happen…

Enjoy!!

--

Tsunade sat in Naruto's room, waiting for him to come back from the bathroom, where he retreated right after inviting her in.

She didn't really know how to approach the issue. Sure, she knew she needed to tell him about it. But, even as a close friend of the blond, he could take the accusation really badly and refuse to answer her questions.

She sighed. She would have to make him understand she wouldn't take any measures against him. He would need to know he could count on her, after all he didn't know that he didn't know he didn't do anything wrong yet.

She saw him come out of the bathroom and decided not to beat around the bush…much.

"I received your tests results earlier today. There was something strange, so I decided to talk to you-"

Naruto's head snapped up sharply "IS there something wrong with the baby?" he asked.

Tsunade's eyes widened "No, nothing is wrong with them!" Tsunade inwardly cursed herself and thought 'Screw being tactful'

"I meant the paternity results are weird and I have questions"

She saw the tension leave Naruto's body and he suddenly frowned.

"What do you mean 'weird'?" He asked.

"I will tell you in a second, but first, you need to remember that I will not do or say anything if my suspicions are right"

She saw Naruto tense again, and she just knew but decided to ask anyway.

"The results show two different DNAs. One of them is Sasuke's; there is no doubt about it"

She stopped a minute, waiting for the information to sink in.

"The second DNA is unknown but it is very, and I mean VERY similar to the other one. So even if we do not know the name of the father, well, the other one at least, we do know he is from Sasuke's family. We both know who, the only Uchiha alive apart from Sasuke is."

"So what are you saying? You know who the other father is but you are not going to do anything about it?" Asked Naruto

He looked a little suspicious, decided Tsunade, but at least he didn't deny it.

"That's what I'm saying" she said "I have a few questions though"

He looked at her for a long time before sighing.

"Ask away" he said

She smiled.

"How did this happen?" She asked

Naruto almost laughed at the predictable question "He found me after I saw Sasuke and Sakura together. We talked and well… you don't need to know the rest"

A strange glint entered Tsunade's eyes and she sniggered "Oh I want to know alright…" she said.

Naruto blushed and growled "No you don't, you perverted woman, just keep asking your questions"

Tsunade suddenly sobered "What do you intend to do?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto

"He is a missing nin. Are you going to keep this low profile for the rest of your life or is it just something to let go of Sasuke?"

Naruto frowned "This has nothing to do with Sasuke. At all." He hesitated a little before saying "But what can I do? He is a missing nin, you said so yourself"

Tsunade felt bad for him. She knew him enough to know he must have felt guilty about the situation all this time.

She decided it was definitely time to ease his guilt. She pulled a scroll out of her pocket before throwing it at Naruto.

"You should check the content if you are sure to want to be with Itachi. If not, or if you still have doubts… Well, you can read it anyway, but it won't be of any help"

She turned and left the apartment. Halfway down the stairs she heard him screech "There are two babies?"

She laughed.

--

Sakura was looking for Sasuke everywhere and couldn't find him. She had looked at the training ground, at the Hokage tower, and at the mansion.

He was nowhere to be found.

She was going back to Naruto's when she saw him walk toward her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called

He didn't even acknowledge her, as he had done many times before, and she didn't know what made her think he would this time.

'Probably because it's about Naruto', she thought

She realized it a while ago, while being left totally alone in his house. Naruto was the only person who could get through him, well except for Itachi, but that was a different thing, really.

Thinking about Itachi made her remember the issue at hand. She watched as Sasuke walked passed her as if he was passing by a worthless tree.

'Then again, he would have at least looked at the tree', she thought

She frowned and decided to yell the only thing she knew would get his attention.

"It's a about Naruto"

She saw him stop, his back straight, and hurried to catch up to him.

She had a lot to say.

--

Naruto was still sitting on his bed hours later trying to digest everything he had learned in a few hours.

First, Itachi come back and accept his explanation. He thought it was the best part of the night…

And then the old hag tells him he's having twins from different fathers. He was about to scream it was impossible until he heard the most evilly wicked laugh coming from the very back of his mind.

Flashback

"Kukukukuku…!"

Naruto stopped in mid screech "What are you laughing about you big red furball?"

He heard a growl and suddenly found himself in front of Kyuubi's little house in his mind.

"Hello you!" Purred the demon

"what do you want?" Asked Naruto. He really didn't have the time for Kyuubi's games right now. He needed to find the old hag (did she have to run away right after giving him the scroll?) and get his answers.

Kyuubi laughed "I thought you would like answers… And didn't I tell you not to scream it was impossible?" He asked with a wicked grin.

It clicked immediately in Naruto's brain and he pointed at Kyuubi "It's your doing? How cruel can you get?"

"And how soft can you get?" Growled the demon "A cheating mate, in the demon world, is killed in retribution. And the cheating bitch is killed with him too. There is no such thing as forgiveness in these matters"

Naruto was stunned. He didn't know Kyuubi would take matters into his own hands if he did forgive Sasuke.

"And since you decided to play nice guy again, even with all your talks about revenge, I decided to punish him myself. I unlocked your eggs when the hotter Uchiha had you, so when you got back the shrimp, I decided it would be funny to see his reaction when you told him you were having his brother's baby too… Kukuku"

End flashback

"Stupid fox" he grumbled "I just managed to make up with Itachi and now I have to tell him that one of the two is not his… Damnit!"

He vaguely wondered about Sasuke's reaction to the news. He shuddered slightly. He really didn't want to tell him… Maybe he could avoid him until one of them died…

He sighed.

Then Tsunade comes by telling him she knew about Itachi being the father of one of the Kits and she accepted it, she didn't accuse him of treason or whatever else.

At first he was very grateful for Tsunade's support. He knew he should have been stripped of his rank and thrown in prison for his mingling with an enemy of the village he had sworn to protect.

And now that he had read the scroll, he knew why she was so supportive… And he was disgusted.

_**To the next hokages:**_

_**It has come to our attention a week ago that the Uchihas are planning a rebellion to restore their power in the village and overthrow the current balance.**_

_**As a result, measures had to be taken. Measures decided solely by the council, measures that I did not approve of. **_

_**It was decided that a spy would be sent in and would report of the progress of the clan's project. The spy had to be trusted immediately and unconditionally by both sides as time may be against us.**_

_**The only agent we had that fit the description was Uchiha Itachi, age 13, promoted ANBU captain recently. He was elected by the council to spy on his own clan and report directly of their progress.**_

_**However he has accepted a new mission today and came to inform me in order to protect the one person who wouldn't know anything about the clan's plans: Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**It was decided that Sasuke would be protected and considered the last Uchiha as Itachi would disappear right after his mission: Dispose of the threat that the Uchiha represented. In other words, kill every member of his family.**_

_**I did try to dissuade him and proposed to send someone who didn't have emotional ties to the threat, but Itachi declined, saying it was the only way to protect his brother from both the council and the shunning he would endure if word got out that Uchihas were traitors to the leaf.**_

_**I am writing this for two reasons:**_

_**The first is to ensure Sasuke's safety if anything should ever happen to me. I will be able to hold the council in line while alive but my death could bring too much suffering to Sasuke if I left no proof of these days happenings.**_

_**The second reason concerns Itachi. He is making the biggest sacrifice a Shinobi has ever made. And I want him able to come back and redeem his name with my word as proof of this sacrifice.**_

_**Circumstances will probably make it difficult for me to interfere, so, as the new head of Konoha, my successor, and most importantly as you're (probably) current Hokage, I ask you to make it as easy as possible for him to return if he ever decides to.**_

_**Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage **_

Naruto couldn't believe what his lover had to go through.

He was appalled at both the Uchiha's scheming minds, and also at those old coots forming the council. A council he would definitely need to get rid of.

He was trying to find a way when he heard the door to his room close loudly. He spun on his heels, ready to beat the shit out of whoever it was, and tensed even more.

"So you know now?"

"Itachi" muttered Naruto "why didn't you say anything? I could have helped"

He wanted to say more but he could feel that the whole issue still affected Itachi. He was seeing the raven in a new way now. He was not only the cold, calculating and powerful shinobi. Knowing what he decided to go through to save his brother's sanity showed a totally new side to the prodigy myth he created. And Naruto decided he loved him even more now.

"I wanted to tell you when I was ready to come back. If I had something to come back to"

He wasn't looking at Naruto. He was watching outside the closed window, fixing something with soft eyes.

Naruto was thinking of ways to tell him he had something to come back to now. Two somethings actually! He felt like Itachi was mentally getting too far away from him, so he resorted to just blurt out

"I'm having twins. One of them is yours, the other one is Sasuke's. See! you do have something to come back for! I have the scroll that says killing the Uchihas was a mission. You can come back-"

He stopped as he saw Itachi smile a little, his lips curving a little more as the window he was staring out of imploded suddenly.

Naruto covered his eyes, wondering why Itachi didn't confront whoever was attacking them…

Until he recognized the Chakra signature, and he froze, suddenly afraid of the outcome of the fight he knew was coming.

He opened his eyes and saw a figure standing proudly against his wall, a sword drawn and held in an offensive position. Wide powerful red eyes were swirling wildly and he could almost hear teeth grinding.

He almost thought he was dreaming, until he heard his lover say

"Hello little brother"

--

A/N: Oh Oh Oh! I'm evil!!

I actually like how this came out. Hope you'll like it too!

Though, I hope Sandaime's words were not too ooc.

I have several ideas for stories but I'm waiting to finish this one aand the return first or I'll have trouble updating regularly!

Anyway,

Thanks for reading, till next time

Ja!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Hey fellow yaoi lovers! Sorry for the late update, my internet connection was cut for the entire week, so I couldn't post anything.

Thanks you for all the reviews you guys left, it really made my day! However, sorry for the lack of answer in this chapter, but I feel you'd rather have the story than my little reviews answer! Work is literally killing me so I'll only have time to post this.

Well, Enjoy!

--

Sakura was still trying to open the door of Sasuke's mansion half an hour after being locked inside by said owner.

The conversation didn't go as planned. She thought she would at least have the time to explain what she saw and heard before Sasuke went on a rampage. For a while, she even thought he would just call her a liar: He did see how far she could go to get what she wanted before.

But before she had the entire sentence out, he had his Sharingan spinning, his pupils dilated, and he disappeared. She didn't even see him put the jutsu locking her inside the house. She did, however, heard his parting words

"_If you are lying again, not even the baby will save your worthless life" _

And for the first time ever since she saw Naruto with Kyuubi's four tails, she had been afraid. She shuddered. She didn't have the time to think about that.

Who knew what Sasuke could be doing right now? He could be trying to force answers out of Naruto. After all, they knew the brother issue was still a sore point, even though he did give up on chasing him. However, she doubted he would let the chance pass up if it was Itachi who came to him.

He could already be fighting his brother.

She felt even more useless than she was during their genin days.

She couldn't use Chakra. Or at least the doctors told her not to, or she could lose the baby and her own life if she used too much. She now understood why no women in her family were kunoichi. It was too risky.

She didn't know what to do. Should she risk both her life and her baby's to try and get to Naruto's house before everything turned ugly, or should she think of the life inside of her first?

She remembered the talk her mother gave her before she passed the genin test. She had asked if Sakura was sure, knowing the condition the Haruno women suffered from, and Sakura was so sure of herself at the time.

She was sure she would choose her life as a kunoichi before anything else. But now, as she could feel the baby inside her, she didn't know if her old teammate turned Hokage was worth the sacrifice.

She was torn. For weeks, she had tried to talk to Naruto, but he didn't even acknowledge her presence. It was only after she made the mistake of grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving that he threatened to tell Sasuke she was secretly leaving the mansion and demote her from her status as a Shinobi if she didn't forget about his very existence.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door she was trying to open. She felt Tsunade's chakra and almost wept with joy.

"Tsunade-sama!" she screamed

"Sakura? Why is there a jutsu on the house?" Asked Tsunade.

"I don't have time to explain. Could you get rid of the barrier so I can get out?"

She was starting to get desperate. Sasuke or Naruto could be dead already, or still fighting. Horrible scenarios invaded her mind and she started sobbing.

Tsunade heard her and she quickly deactivated the jutsu. She saw Sakura run out of the house as fast as she could with her bulging belly and decided not to follow her as she ran toward the village.

Tsunade just shook her head, thinking she'd have to come back later. Right now, she needed something to drink.

--

Naruto was watching the two brothers as they faced each other. He never thought he'd get to witness the last two Uchiha's fight. One-sided fight actually as Sasuke was the only one attacking.

They were deep inside the forest of death, where Itachi teleported them as to not attract any unwanted attention. He was watching Sasuke, eyes blank but Naruto could tell he was trying to anticipate the next attack.

It was funny, in a way, that after all these years learning Jutsu and other techniques from the snake bastard, Sasuke was still rushing at his brother like he did in that hotel hall when he was twelve.

They were watching each other now, and Sasuke looked about to explode. He was the only one injured, if only slightly and it seemed to irk him to no end. He had a wild look in his eyes that was just screaming murder and the spinning Sharingan and grinding teeth didn't help.

Naruto didn't know what to do. Should he stop the fight and tell Sasuke the truth? Or should he wait for Itachi to make a decision?

He didn't want to intrude in something that almost seemed sacred to both of them.

Even after everything that happened, he didn't want Sasuke to get hurt. At least not too much. He knew he would be hurt anyway, when they told him the truth about them and about his family.

The thing he knew, however, was that if things turned too ugly, he'd have to step in…

Babies or not.

--

He wanted to believe she was lying. Why couldn't he. She did it a few months ago, ruining the best thing that's ever happened to him. But as she told him what she heard, from Naruto not denying one of the babies was Itachi's and Tsunade handing Naruto something that could help him be with Itachi, he just lost it.

No need to be a genius to know that the only way Naruto could be with Itachi openly was if he was innocent. But he couldn't believe that.

When he decided to stop chasing after his brother's shadow, it wasn't because he was tired of it, far from it. He could have chased after Itachi for years if it meant avenging his family. No, he simply didn't want to do it Itachi's way.

He wanted, for once in his life, to do everything on his terms. Call it misplaced pride, but he didn't want to be the younger, foolish brother anymore.

So, he decided to wait, until his brother came to him. He just didn't know everything else would happen because of his decision.

Naruto and his brother was definitely not something he could have imagined. And his brother being possibly innocent was definitely not anywhere in the different scenarios he imagined.

But he couldn't just accept it right away. Even if his mind screamed at him that no Hokage left hidden scrolls concerning secret missions if it was not true, that he actually could remember his brother having meetings with the Hokage a lot, a few days before the massacre, or that even while he was still a defenseless genin, his brother never disposed of him as he did with the rest of the clan.

He couldn't just accept it.

So he attacked again and it seemed that Itachi finally had enough of this fight and finally decided not to be so passive. He grabbed Sasuke's fist as the sword passed by his head and hit him in the stomach. Sasuke flinched but managed to retreat a little to regain his breath.

He rushed at his brother again, vainly trying to push his sword through Itachi's heart. His older brother merely sidestepped but Sasuke still managed to cut his arm slightly.

Itachi watched as Sasuke smirked, and quickly checked his arm. He disappeared suddenly and reappeared behind a stunned Sasuke and hit him in the back of his neck.

He blacked out.

--

When he woke up, he realized he couldn't move.

He looked down and recognized Naruto's bed and realized he was tied to one of the bedposts. He was sitting on the floor, his back to the hard wood post and a rope circled his chest, trapping his arms against his sides.

He was alone in the room, but he could hear Naruto and Itachi's voices' coming from what he guessed was the kitchen.

"Will you tell him why?" Asked Naruto

"Sasuke is not stupid" started Itachi "If he came rushing here with killing intent, without trying to warn you away from me, it means he already knows"

"He can't know" half-screamed Naruto "How could he. I just saw the scroll less than an hour ago. Until then, I was still convinced you were a criminal..." He trailed off, watching Itachi's reaction. He sighed "You need to tell him it was a mission you took to protect him, that you didn't just get ansty and decided to kill your family!"

Now Sasuke was torn between stay and find out what his brother would do and just bail out and totally disappear after killing off the people who gave out missions to ANBU.

He sighed as he heard footsteps coming toward the room. He saw Itachi come in, give him the scroll Naruto had in his hands the whole time, and he untied him. It seemed his dear brother still didn't see him as a threat.

He unrolled the scroll and read it, not really interested as he had already guessed its content. He waited a while before looking at Naruto's expectant face.

"Are you sure this is real?" He asked blandly, without looking at his brother.

Naruto just nodded, waiting for this storm to pass before starting another one by saying he was with Itachi now and that there was no chance at all for Sasuke.

After a while Sasuke just sighed "Just don't expect me to be friendly because you just lied to me for about twelve years"

Naruto felt the tension leave his body and he took a deep breath, looking at Itachi. He turned to Sasuke again as he saw him stand up.

"Wait. There is something else you need to know"

Sasuke stopped next to the door and turned to face them again. He didn't want to hear it, he didn't know what he would do if Naruto confirmed Sakura's words.

Up until now, he still hoped there was a chance for them again. That it was just a matter of time before he would be happy again. He couldn't let his brother take something away from him again. He wouldn't let him.

"I'm expecting twins. Kyuubi did something to me and the result is… the babies have different fathers. " He paused, wondering if his words sounded as awkward to Sasuke as they sounded to him "What I'm trying to say, is that your brother and I…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. Sasuke's curse seal suddenly flared to life, his skin turning a dark grey, and he felt, more than saw, Sasuke rush to his brother, Chidori crackling around his whole body, creating a lightning like light in his room. He saw Sasuke's hand stretch forward and realized he was aiming for Itachi's heart.

He sprang forward, knowing Itachi couldn't avoid the blow and used all of Kyuubi's speed, trying to reach Sasuke before his friend could reach his lover.

He managed to get in the way of Sasuke's hand just before Impact and felt his flesh tear, right above the heart.

He gasped, felt blood flow out of his fresh wound and almost whined when he didn't feel Kyuubi's chakra head to the wound to heal it. He smiled bitterly as he felt himself fall to the floor, Sasuke's hand slipping from his body.

Through the pain and tear filled eyes, he managed to hear Sasuke's gasp of his name, to see Itachi's red eyes widen in alarm and heard a third voice, one he had rejected for the past months scream his name.

Before his eyes shut, he saw pink hair, and a flicker of hesitation in his ex teammate's eyes, before her hands finally glowed with green Chakra.

--

A/N: I don't like how this turned out. But I wanted to get it out today. The story took a new turn with the Sakura issue, it was not planned at all.

Anyway, I think I will put this on hold for a while, just until I finish my other story, which is like 2 chapters away from the end! And I'll probably rewrite this, if I have a better way to twist it around.

Thank you for reading this!!

Hugs!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Hi guys!! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I had so much work I didn't have time to do anything else after I got home.

I am really in a hurry right now so I can't answer your reviews. So thank you guys for supporting this story..

Enjoy!!

--

The funeral was a very quick affair. There were a lot of people, more than he thought would be here today. There were a few people crying, but being Shinobi, most were trying to contain their emotions.

He could see a few people having no qualms about crying in public and concluded they were civilians. He vaguely wondered if they were close to the dead shinobi but quickly dismissed the thought. He really didn't need to know that.

Itachi stood in the midst of Konoha citizens, and even after being reinstated as a civilian (only for the next few months) by the newly appointed temporary Hokage, he still received distrustful looks.

He didn't assume it would be any different. He knew these people, he knew it wouldn't change even after ten years. He had been receiving these looks even as he was a child. He was too strong for them to trust. He could easily decide to dispose of them and they couldn't do a thing about it.

HE also knew half of them were thinking he was indirectly responsible for their friend's death, and in a way, they were right.

The announcement of his return was done without his presence. He had followed Naruto as he was transported to Tsunade's, almost giving a heart attack to the medics and ANBU who came after feeling the flare in his chakra as he attacked his foolish sibling.

He had always called Sasuke foolish, but it was mostly to annoy him. He never thought he would be this stupid. Sasuke had known the truth. He had been standing outside that window as Naruto talked about his innocence in the murder of his family. So why did he still try to kill him?

Did he think Naruto would come back to him if he managed to get him out of the picture?

He had been ready to discuss the matter with him, but as he saw his blonde lying unconscious in a pool of his blood, he saw red (and it had nothing to do with the Sharingan). In his rage, he had tortured his brother in every way possible without using physical force…

…Until he heard the medic coldly say his lover wouldn't make it alive. He didn't hold himself back.

It was Jiraiya, who was nearby, that saved his brother's life. He had never lost control in his life before, but he was sure he would have killed Sasuke.

HE mentally sighed and returned his attention to the picture of the fallen Shinobi.

It had been almost a week after Sasuke's attack, and his brother was still in the hospital. He had visited once just to make sure he was still alive and left as soon as he was sure he could still kill him later if the situation worsened.

He didn't care about anything right now. Not like he ever did care before, but he came to pay a last homage to someone he didn't even know much. To someone who did something selfless and forfeited their life in the process.

He sighed again and turned to leave.

HE would need to discuss the fate of the child.

--

Sasuke opened his eyes and winced as the light hit his still sensitive pupils. HE mentally cursed himself for his inability to sleep longer.

He couldn't bear to stay awake too long. His body was too sore and the strongest pill wouldn't completely make the pain disappear. In the week he had been in the hospital, he had many times wondered if Tsunade didn't hide her painkillers just to see him suffer. For daring to harm her little brother.

He sighed again and tried to turn on his side. He nearly cried out at the pain, but still managed to position himself.

The pain was nothing compared to what his guilt was doing to him. It felt awful. His chest felt too small for his heart and nausea was a sort of new companion to him.

He couldn't believe he had been stupid enough to attack his brother. For being childlish enough to think 'If I don't hear it from Naruto then it's not real'.

For thinking Naruto would let someone he loved die…

He should have known Naruto would stand in front of his brother, he should have known the idiot wouldn't let him do it…

There was no doubt in his mind. Naruto had loved his brother. Not the supposed criminal, not the prodigy, but just Itachi.

And he had probably loved him more than he ever did him.

Itachi had come to visit once. Well, maybe not visit since he just came through the door, sent him the most vicious glare he could muster, turned around and left.

And for the life of him, Sasuke couldn't understand why those five seconds had hurt him more than anything in his life. The sheer disgust and dismissal in his brother's eyes had made him want to crawl under a rock and die.

He had never felt like this before, not even when his father dismissed him when he was just a child. When Itachi had left, he was only half surprised to feel hot tears fall from his eyes, and at the time, he had blamed the guilt.

But a week with nothing else to do but think made him realize he had cried for his lost chance. His sheer stupidity had cost him not only his lover (before Sakura happened) and best friend, but also his brother, as he was sure that the only way for Itachi to approach him now, would be if he decided to finally kill him.

The day before, Tsunade and Shikamaru (temporary Hokage) came to tell him the news. He would be imprisoned for treason and would be killed. He had attacked their leader, they said, and Sasuke didn't have the strength to tell them he wasn't trying to kill the blonde. The damage was done and he thought he deserved to die. Maybe he could find his lover again and beg for forgiveness in the afterlife.

The thought brought tears to his eyes, and soon he was openly crying and didn't bother hiding it.

He stared at the sun, hot tears falling from his onyx eyes as he thought of everything he had lost.

Itachi's hand fell from the knob as he heard sobs coming from inside his brother's room. He felt tears come to his eyes and closed them.

He would come back later.

He had other people to visit.

TBC

--

Don't throw stuff at me people!! I know it's short but I wanted to focus on the brothers.

I won't tell when I'm updating cuz every time I do something comes up and I can't update, but I will update as soon as I can lol.

Thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it or not.

C YA!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own…Sadly

A/N: Hey guys!! dodges flying objects I'm so sorry for the loooooong absence, but I finally managed to find time for a new chapter!!

Anyway, I'm sure you don't care about my ramblings so I'll let you read ….

Enjoy!!

--

White.

It was the only thing he could see. White everywhere around him. At first he thought he had a weird case of blindness, but he then realized it was just walls. Hospital walls, if the antiseptic smell was of any indication.

He opened his baby blue eyes and had to blink several times before adjusting to the light.

Naruto sighed as he remembered what landed him in the hospital in the first place. Stupid Sasuke. He just had to attack his obviously innocent brother over something he more than willingly gave away in the first place.

He sighed again as he felt a headache coming.

He tried getting up, only to be pushed back on the bed by a rather forceful manicured hand. He looked up, startled that he didn't feel any presence coming into the room.

"Finally awake, huh, Brat?" Said Tsunade

Naruto chuckled "You say that as if I'd been asleep for days…"

Tsunade smirked "Nice try, but I'm not telling you anything before I make a complete check up and make sure you are okay"

She saw Naruto touch his now almost flat belly and frowned "Yes, we have a lot to talk about"

--

Itachi was walking through the hospital halls thinking of the news he received earlier.

Sasuke was going to be executed.

Tsunade came in that morning, catching him before he left for the hospital, as he did everyday ever since the attack, and told him he would get a chance to plead his brother's case before the council and the temporary Hokage…

If he ever wished to, that is.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

He knew he should be angry at him for attacking his lover. He knew he should want to torture him a little before killing him, for harming his child. And he did at first. A month ago, he wanted to be the one to rip Sasuke a new one!

But the only thought in his head now was how they were going to kill his baby brother.

The same brother he gave up his life and reputation for. The same brother waiting in Konoha's prison for his end, and welcoming it, from what Tsunade told him.

It seemed Sasuke didn't know about Naruto's condition as he was knocked out (Itachi made sure of it himself) and sent to prison before the medics could stabilize the blond.

Naruto would hate him if he did nothing to stop the death of someone he loved (if only in a friendly way).

Ultimately, it was the Hokage's decision. The current Hokage being in a coma, the decision fell back mainly on the council and also on the newly appointed temporary Hokage.

He knew he wasn't forgiving Sasuke. But even with his foolishness, he was still his baby brother…

And there was no way he would let anything happen to him.

--

Tsunade finished checking on Naruto and looked into his expectant blue eyes. He was a little pale, but that would surely change with some time.

The good thing was, he was healthy as hell. It seemed as if his body didn't undergo pregnancy, emergency C-section and a mighty Chidori that had almost blown a lung.

'Lucky doesn't even start to describe this…' She thought.

She turned to him and saw his expectant look. She sighed. "Ok Gaki, ask away"

She watched him struggle a little to sit up and he frowned, worry clearly etched on his face "Where's Itachi?"

She smirked. Of course he would ask about him first. She saw him narrow his eyes and rolled her eyes as he opened his mouth "He is fine! Tsk, no patience at all. He is probably on his way right now to spend the day beside your bed, as he did for the past month, while you were playing dead!"

She felt smug as he closed his mouth sharply and blushed hotly. "You don't have to worry about him. Everything is cleared. The villagers think he is innocent, that he just took the blame for the massacre. He didn't want anyone to know the real reasons the mission was ordered" She continued and he nodded, still blushing.

The blush suddenly left him as his stomach growled loudly and he was reminded of its flatness.

"Where are my babies?" he muttered;

She could see him shake as he waited for her answer, probably preparing himself for the worst. She was about to speak but a deep voice cut her off.

"They are fine. All three of them." Said Itachi

Okay, now she was annoyed! It was the only thing she wanted to tell him. She turned to Itachi and found him leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, since you're here, I'm needed elsewhere. I'm sure you can fill him in on everything" She turned back to Naruto "You are good to leave as soon as you want. But avoid staining activities for a little while… Not that I think it will be your priority…" She muttered the last words under her breath as she left.

--

Itachi inwardly cursed as Tsunade left him to announce Sakura and Sasuke's condition to his lover.

"You will be able to see the babies soon. And get them home also" He said and saw Naruto frown.

"Why three?" asked Naruto, and he knew he didn't have to elaborate, Itachi would underdstand.

"Sasuke and Sakura's is coming home with us too" He didn't like being this vague, but he internally wished Naruto wouldn't ask anything more. The news he had to tell him were enough for one day, he didn't need to be told everything in one day, right after waking up.

"sakura" he heard Naruto mutter lowly. He looked into those blue eyes as understanding dawned upon them.

"How?" he asked an Itachi sighed. So much for wishing…

"She healed you and the babies. Haruno women have a condition. They cannot use Chakra while pregnant, or they could die or kill the baby. The medics managed to save the baby…"

He was trying to be as emotionless as possible. He wasn't one to cry for people he didn't know, even if they saved his most precious peoples.

But most of all, he knew that if he showed any emotions, Naruto would probably start crying for his lost friend, and he didn't want his lover to cry. Not now, not ever.

He saw Naruto nod slowly, as if trying to absorb the information.

"Was she burr.. Did you go to her funerals?" He asked. He saw Itachi nod and nodded himself. He would have to go pay his respects as soon as he left the hospital.

He sighed. "What about Sasuke?"

He saw Itachi stiffen and mentally cursed.

--

Naruto didn't know what he should be feeling right now.

Should he be happy for his babies? They went to visit, with Itachi, and they realized they still weren't named. When he had asked why, Itachi simply hn'd, and Naruto understood he had wanted so they could do it together. But Naruto didn't have the heart to do it then, and Shizune told them it could wait a little more.

Yes, he was happy for his little ones lives, but as he stood over Sakura's grave, he couldn't help but feel it also meant be happy for her death, and wonder why.

Why would she do this after being so bent on destroying his happiness? From the very beginning, she was against his relationship with Sasuke. It was not very visible at first, but her stunt with the medical report proved she had given it a lot of thought. But then, did she regret it? He could still remember the last time she tried to talk to him.

He had brushed her off at the time, quite easily, as she tried to apologize, and he couldn't help but feel like shit now that he was sure it was genuine. After all, no one risked their life and their baby's if you didn't mean crap to them, right?

He felt Itachi back away a little and he knelt before the grave, putting sakura flowers on it and smiling sadly.

"I'll save him" he said "Not only because I wouldn't abandon him, but also to thank you." His eyes watered a little "you saved my most precious persons and I'll save yours... for you"

He hesitated a little before adding "I promise"

--

Of course Naruto is not dead!! I can't have him killed!! Cupcakes for those you saw right throught my little crappy joke!! Damn aren't you good!!

So how was this one? It's a little short (and mostly crappy I think), but it's almost done and I'm sad. So I think I'm "unconsciously" drawing this out!! LOL

Anyway please Review and tell me if you like the way I turned this out!! AND PLEASE HELP WITH BABY NAMES, boys and girls, I don't know what they are yet!!

Ja!!


	14. Chapter 14

The smirk on Naruto's face was, if nothing else, smug.

Not because he had once again managed to outsmart those old councilmen, but because he knew that, since he didn't die and absolutely forbade anyone from harming Sasuke for his sake, his best friend, would be safe.

Well, at least until he decided to kick his as for trying to harm his mate. His life, he could have forfeited for either one of the last Uchihas, be it because of friendship or love, but his loved one's life was another matter entirely.

And he promised himself the bastard would be feeling it for a long time once he was done with his sorry ass.

He focused his attention on Tsunade, who was watching him with a disappointed glint in her eyes. He narrowed his own, willing her to understand that he couldn't abandon his first everything. He saw her sigh after a while and nod her head, showing she would accept his decision.

"Fine" he heard one of the old coot say "But we cannot allow him to go unpunished. It will reflect badly on you, show how biased you are when it comes to him, how he is one of your weaknesses"

"Not only that but what would other villages say?" Added another.

Naruto thought for a while and finally turned to Itachi "What do you think?"

Itachi sighed before answering "I have to agree with the council. You cannot endanger yourself and the village by showing mercy. But death is out of the question since this is not what you want and Sasuke seemed to welcome it anyway. Maybe house arrest or sealing his Chakra for a while would be good enough"

Naruto smirked inwardly. Itachi and he had prepared the entire meeting before it started; trying to anticipate every loophole they could use to counter the council who absolutely wanted Sasuke's death.

He turned back to the old men and asked "Is this good enough for you?"

One of the bolder ones was about to say something but Naruto narrowed his ice-blue eyes and the man closed his mouth so quickly, his teeth clicked.

"Very well then, you can leave I will handle it from here".

-------

Sasuke was quietly sitting in his cell, patiently waiting for his freedom to come, when he heard the door to his cell open.

He kept looking at the ground, eyes half-lidded in anguish, until he saw the white clad feet stop in front of him.

His eyes widened slightly before he closed them again as he thought 'They already appointed a new Hokage'

The days in his cell were the same to him. He didn't know how long he'd been in there consumed by both grief and guilt. Shame was also present, but he preferred not to dwell on it. It wasn't strong enough to hurt him and he wanted to hurt so bad, maybe then he could face his Naruto once he was freed from this pitiful life.

He didn't raise his eyes as he heard the feet in front of him move slightly but almost gave himself a whiplash when he was hit on the head and called a Teme!

"Wha…?"

He almost felt like sobbing from joy when he saw his now awake Dobe. But almost recoiled when he saw the flat stomach Naruto was now sporting.

"The babies..?"

"Are fine. All three of them. But Sakura.." Finished Naruto.

"I know, Tsunade told me"

He saw Naruto settle on the floor next to him and wanted so badly to have the right to reach out to him, if only to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You'll be free to go, once I seal your Chakra" started Naruto "Itachi and I convinced the council to abandon all charges since I am not dead and I was not the target anyway. You will also be confined into the village for a year, under surveillance to make sure you don't just up and leave, even though you wouldn't go far Chakra-less"

Sasuke was silent trying to absorb the facts. What if he didn't want to leave this cell? At first, staying here had been a nightmare, but soon the darkness and absolute silence became so comforting he was almost afraid to go back to a normal life.

As if reading his thoughts, Naruto said "The accident stayed between Tsunade, Itachi and the council. No villagers will ever know, I'll make sure of it"

Sasuke looked at him and shook his head "I almost killed you, why are you still.."

"And I will kick your ass for it and for trying to kill Itachi in the first place, but this is our personal lives, it has nothing to do with the villagers" He sighed as he saw Sasuke frown "Look, just accept that I hold no grudge for what you did to me, but I will be beating you into the ground when you have your Chakra back, ok? If you want I can even beat you extra hard!" He added with a grin.

Naruto was almost relieved when he saw his friend smirk slightly. The Sasuke in front of him looked less defeated than when he first came in, and that was a good sign. He could work with that.

Of course the two brothers would have to face each other often, since Sasuke would like to see his son and daughter, and he wouldn't deny him. But he was sure they could come to tolerate and even appreciate each other's company once again…

He sealed Sasuke's Chakra and they both left the building heading toward the hospital where Itachi waited for them…

They had babies to name!

A/N:

Sorry for totally disappearing for months!!!

Short and crappy chapter I know but I think this fic is totally lost to me!!! I have no more inspiration!!!

Anyway, please review even if it's to tell me how much it sucked!!

Hugs


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry Not a Chapter!!

I know it's been a while but I am seriously considering dropping some fics for now (trapped/revenge) and either re-write the entire things or put them up for adoption!!

I wanted to update earlier this week but when I re-read my previous chapters I realized how horribly short- and how crappy! really- they were

I did receive the requests for updates but I really don't like the fics as they are so I'm putting them on hold for now and will take them down soon. (Sorry to those of you who'll be disappointed!!)

As for my long absence, college and work are literally kicking my ##, but I'll try to get back to writing soon!!

Hugs!!!


End file.
